


A Walk in the Park

by raisedinthunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dog Walker!Bucky, Dogs, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, References to Depression, References to Past Injury, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers decided to take a break from work in the local park he didn't expect it to lead to him falling in love with a gorgeous dog walker... but sometimes you just can't help who leashes your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been one hell of a big challenge for me and I just want to thank the two artists who've done some amazing for this story <3
> 
> [art](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com/post/148907033555/banner-art-for-a-walk-in-the-park) by [dizzy-redhead](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)
> 
> [art](http://imgur.com/a/jRrWO) by [the-place-over-the-rainbow](http://the-place-over-the-rainbow.tumblr.com)  
> [art](https://imgur.com/gallery/hyC9h) by [the-place-over-the-rainbow](http://the-place-over-the-rainbow.tumblr.com)

The air was crisp and clear as Steve made his way through the park. It was quiet, most people at work or school, just the odd person milling about. While he’d originally planned on simply getting his coffee and heading back to his apartment something made Steve stop. Letting out a gentle sigh Steve sank down onto the grass. He needed this. A break. He'd been cooped up in his studio all week. He'd even slept in there the past two nights. Not even making it through to his bedroom. The small couch in the corner had welcomed his weary body in the early hours. He knew he’d come to regret it in the morning but Steve just hadn’t had the energy to walk down the hallway to his bed.  
At least the project was something Steve was enjoying, illustrations for a children's book. He didn't mind the long days working to deadline so much. It would have been a whole lot worse if it had been something boring like pamphlet designs like the last client had ordered. So for once Steve was pretty happy with his work, but that morning he'd found himself in a slump and in dire need of caffeine. He'd made himself get up and walk to the coffee place beside the park. The walk in itself was meant to be the break he needed but he just couldn't find it in himself to go back just yet. So he settled himself in the park. The weather was good for late September in Brooklyn, still slightly warm, not that stuffy heat of summer. Just nice. It was peaceful, the whisper of the gentle breeze through the trees behind him. The sun warming his face. He sighed again. Content.   
That was until a large mass of fur bowled right into him. 

'Shit! Thor get off! Shit dude are you okay?'   
Steve blinked up from where he was sprawled on his back. The mass of fur which turned out to be a dog was being tugged away from him.   
'Hey, you alright man? I'm so sorry.' Said the figure standing over him. Steve looked at him, the guy stood over him, straining to hold back the giant dog.   
'Um, yeah I'm fine.' Steve said sitting up.   
'I'm so sorry, he gets a little over enthusiastic with new people. Sorry.' The guy said again.   
'Really I'm fine.' Steve said looking up at him again. Steve took the chance to get a good look at the man this time. He was tall, dark hair pulled back into a messy bun. Leather jacket sat over broad shoulders. The most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen gazing down at Steve. Shit he was hot.   
'Anyway, if I had to, being taken down by a giant fluff ball like that is the way I'd want to go.' Steve added, mentally face palming the second it came out of his mouth. Why, why did he say that?! Why did he say anything?! Steve willed the ground to swallow him up.   
But the guy just laughed, his face splitting into a broad grin and Steve wanted to swoon.   
'Y'know I think I'd have to agree with ya there pal, what a way to go.'   
Steve was sure he must be blushing up a storm right then, but the guy just grinned.  
‘As long as you’re all right?’ He said clipping the leash back onto the giant dog.  
‘Yeah m’fine.’ Steve reassured him. The man shushed the dog, who was still straining to get to Steve.  
‘Alright, well sorry again for disturbin’ ya.’ He said before strolling off. The giant dog looking back at Steve with sad eyes. Steve let out a small laugh dropping his face into his hands. Of course he’d be the one to almost get trampled to death by a dog owned by the most gorgeous man he’d even seen. Of course. 

If Steve came back to the park the next day at the same time no one had to know why. 

He saw the dog walker again this time with four different dogs in tow. He smiled at Steve when he saw him.   
'Don't worry, this lot are much better behaved. No death by dog for you today.' He said with a grin.   
'That's a relief. I have a deadline for work tomorrow and I don't think they'd believe it if I said I was taken out by a pug.'  
Hot Dog Walker, as Steve had named him in his head, laughter heartily. 

It became a thing after that. Steve didn't mean for it to become a thing, but it did. Everyday at 10.30 he'd be in the park, coffee in hand. He'd see Hot Dog Walker, they'd chat a little as he went by and that was that.   
As the weather changed Steve found himself walking HDW's route in reverse so that they'd still pass each other, often settling himself on one of the park benches. The hour a day he spent outside, getting coffee, walking through that park, seeing his dog walker soon became his favourite part of the day. Even the days when it was raining. 

Steve quickly learned the names of all five of the dogs which HDW took out, Thor the giant mastiff, Lola the pug, Jess the golden retriever, Lucky HDW’s roommate’s dog and the brown Labrador with one eye.   
'His name's Fury.' He told Steve as they stopped by the bench one foggy morning.   
'But don't let the name fool you. He’s a marshmallow in dog form.' He told Steve with a grin.   
Steve reached out to the dog, it sniffed his hand before nudging his head under it. Steve took that as a sign to pet him.   
'I can believe that. What happened to his eye?' Steve asked as he scratched behind Fury's ears.   
'He used to be used in dog fights. Was in pretty bad shape when they found him. They didn't think he'd survive the night, but he's a fighter.' He told Steve smiling fondly at the dog. 'And between you and me, he's my favourite. There are times when I'm tempted to not take him back.' He added with a wink.   
Steve grinned. 

***

‘So what’s got you out the house this early on a Wednesday?’ Natasha asked peering at him over the rim of her cup.  
‘Nothing. I just thought we hadn’t met up in a while.’ Steve told her.  
‘Bullshit. You never leave your house before noon, and don’t even bother lying Steven Grant Rogers, you’re terrible at it.’ She told him with a smirk.   
‘Am not. Fine, I’ve been going for walks in a morning. Trying to get out the house more.’ Steve said, which was sort of the truth. It was doing him good getting out the house more, Natasha just didn’t have to know that he was timing those walks to co-inside with HDW.  
‘That’s good Steve, you do spend far too much time cooped up in that apartment. You hardly ever come to ours anymore.’   
‘I know, I’m sorry. Things have just been a little rocky lately. I’m doing much better now, I swear.’ He promised when Natasha looked at him with a frown. She knew all to well how easy it was for Steve to ignore his bad days, letting himself fester on his own rather than seeking help from his friends. Steve hated that he did it, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.  
‘You better be. Now tell me about this guy you’re stalking.’ Natasha said with a wolfish grin. Steve gaped at her.  
‘What? I’m not, I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ He stuttered, already feeling his skin flush.  
‘Please, you come here everyday at the exact same time. And I know you have a thing for coffee drinking hipsters. So don’t bother trying to hide it.’  
Steve scowled at her, he hated how right she was. Natasha knew him far too well. They’d been friends since high school, she’d worked in the same diner he had on weekends.  
‘I’m not stalking anyone. My walk back home just happens to be at the same time as a pretty attractive dog walker.’ Steve mumbled his face burning. Natasha grinned at him.  
‘I knew it, Sam didn’t believe me when I said you’d have some boy in your eye. So have you asked him out?’ She asked, tucking a red curl behind her ear.  
‘No of course I haven’t.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘You know why.’ Steve told her.  
‘Steve,’ she said pointedly. ‘We’ve been through this, ask him out. He’ll probably jump at the chance to date you.’  
‘I highly doubt it. Anyway, how’s Sam?’ He asked, thankfully Natasha allowed him to change the subject. Usually she would berate him on his low self-confidence, trying to convince him that he was something other than the half blind, short, skinny asthmatic that he was. Steve knew fine well that people like HDW didn’t go for guys like him. He wasn’t going to kid himself, plus the guy was probably straight. Steve would simply enjoy seeing his beautiful face and gang of dogs and that would be just fine.  
Natasha filled him on what was going on with Sam and herself. Steve had introduced them after he and Sam ended up as college roommates. It wasn't often Steve felt so at ease with someone so quickly as he had with Sam Wilson. They'd hit it off almost immediately. Steve didn’t have many friends, but he did pride himself on those he had. Both Natasha and Sam were two of the best people he’d ever met, the fact that they were practically married just made them a force to be reckoned with.  
‘Oh by the way, Stark wants you do design some more stuff.’ Natasha added.  
‘Yeah? Like what?’ Steve was always a little apprehensive about working with Stark. He’d done so a couple of times now, and while the money and exposure was great, Tony Stark himself was a lot to handle. They guy was okay, just in small doses.  
‘Don’t worry, you’ll probably be dealing with Pepper again.’ Natasha reassured him, Pepper Potts was definitely someone Steve could work with. ‘I think it has something to do with the new line of prosthetics Stark’s been working on. They mentioned having some stylised illustrations for any promo shit.’  
‘That sounds interesting. Tell them I’m happy to help if they want me.’ Steve told her.  
Checking his watch Steve realised he only had five minutes before he’d need to be in the park, or else he’d miss seeing HDW. He looked up to see Natasha smirking at him.  
‘What?’   
‘You can go if you want. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your dog walker.’ She said. Steve felt his cheeks flush again.  
‘I’m not, its fine.’ Steve tried. Natasha just rolled her eyes at him.  
‘Go, I need to get to the office anyway.’ She said pulling on her coat. Steve gave her a small smile.

After saying goodbye to Natasha, Steve quickly made his way to the park. He was late, he was going to miss him. Steve walked along his usual route through the park, the only person he saw was a lone jogger. Shit, he’d missed him. Steve rummaged in his pocket for his inhaler, he’d been practically running along his route in hopes of catching HDW, leaving his breaths somewhat laboured. Steve slowed his pace, letting the disappointment sink in. Rounding the corner to head out of the park and make his way back home Steve almost came to a stop. Sat on a bench beside the gate was HDW, Fury was sat between his legs as HDW scratched at his sides. Steve watched for a moment as the man petted the labrador. His hair was down, shielding his face as he bent down over the dog. As Steve grew closer Thor let out a loud bark and leapt up from where he’d been lying at HDW’s feet. HDW looked up, smiling as he tucked his long dark hair behind his ears.  
Thor bounded over to Steve and reached down to pet the massive dog.   
‘Thought we’d missed you.’ HDW said coming over, the other dogs in tow. He had all five today. His hand gripping a tangle of leashes.   
‘Same, I was running a little late today.’ Steve said looking back up at HDW. He really was gorgeous, piercing grey/blue eyes framed by long dark lashes looking back at him. His plush red lips spread wide in a smile. Steve couldn’t stop thinking about how those lips would feel against his. To run his fingers along that strong jawline. He was honestly the most beautiful man Steve had ever seen.  
‘Well I better get this lot back.’ HDW said clipping the leash back onto Thor’s collar.   
‘Yeah, I should get some work done.’ Steve replied, wishing they had a few more minutes together.  
‘See you tomorrow Steve.’ HDW walked said with a wink before walking out of the park, his gang of dogs in tow.  
Steve just stood watching him walk away, how did he know his name? Trying to think if he’d ever mentioned it, but no. They only ever talked about the dogs in their brief chats. Steve shook himself mentally and slowly made his way home. He was definitely confused about how HDW knew his name, but Steve couldn’t stop the thinking of how wonderful it had sounded coming from his lips.

***

'Since when do you get so dressed up to walk dogs?' Clint said from where he was sprawled on the couch.  
'What I'm not?' Bucky said as he pulled on his jacket.   
Although he had to admit he was starting to make a bit more effort with his appearance since the cute blond had started showing up at the park.   
'Yeah cos you always wear one of your good shirts for work.' Clint snarked back.   
Bucky just flipped him off and grabbed his keys heading out, Lucky on his heels. Bucky made the rounds picking up all the dogs. Mr Coulson, gave him an extra big tip for taking Lola to the vets the previous day. Jane a chaotic mess as ever as she rushed out to work, yelling at Bucky to lock up after himself. Bucky let himself into Maria’s to collect Fury. Lucky happily eating the food that was left in Fury’s bowl, Bucky rolled his eyes at him, damn dog would eat anything. He made a mental note to refill the bowl when he brought Fury home. The last stop was the Parker place, Peter was sat on the porch when Bucky arrived.  
‘Hey Peter, is the old girl ready?’ Bucky asked leaning against the porch railing.  
‘Aunt May says she’s too far gone for the park now. Think its gonna be any day now.’ Peter told him. Jess was heavily pregnant and Bucky had known it was only a matter of time before she would be staying home to give birth.  
‘Okay, well keep me up to date. I wanna know the second she brings those pups into the world.’ Bucky said with a grin, Peter assured him he would before Bucky headed off. Bucky couldn’t wait for the puppies to arrive, tiny little golden retriever puppies were the cutest thing. Maybe he could persuade Clint to take one, give Lucky a friend.   
‘Alright you lot, time for the park.’ He said to his little band of furry friends. Thor let out a booming bark, his tail waging hard as Bucky took the street down to the park. 

Bucky's smile was automatic when he spotted the tiny blond sat on his usual bench. The usual cup of coffee beside him, though this time he had a sketchbook in his lap. His head ducked over as he scribbled away. He looked unfairly cute, with his oversized sweater and black framed glasses. Bucky couldn't deny he had a thing for the hipster look, at least he did on this guy.   
Bucky let Fury off his leash and the brown lab trotted over to the blond. His face brightened at the sight of the dog and he looked up to grin at Bucky. Shit, and if that wasn't the best sight to Bucky.   
'Hey, how's it going?’ Bucky said walking over, maybe being slightly pulled by Thor.  
‘Good yeah, you okay?’ He asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
‘Pretty good, you mind if I?’ Bucky asked pointing to the bench. The blond picked up his coffee with a shake of his head.  
‘No go ahead.’ He told Bucky, the slightest blush creeping across his high cheekbones. And wasn’t that the prettiest thing. Bucky sat himself down, probably a little closer than he should have. He unclipped the other dogs’ leashes and pulled out the ball from his pocket.  
‘Ready?’ He asked the dogs, all their attention focus on the tennis ball clutched in Bucky’s hand. Thor let out one of his booming barks, and Bucky laughed as he through the ball. Four dogs speeding across the grass after it. Back and forth the throwing and fetching went for a while. In between throws Bucky watched the man beside him drawing, he saw the shape of the dogs come to life as they ran after their toy.  
‘That’s incredible.’ Bucky said after throwing the ball again.  
‘Oh, its nothing really.’   
‘You kidding? You’re really talented.’ Bucky told him, that blush blossoming again.   
‘Thanks.’ He said, ducking his head back down again. A few more minutes passed, Fury settled himself at Bucky’s feet, having gave up on the ball.  
‘Can I ask you something?’ The blond asked suddenly.  
‘Uh, sure.’  
‘How did you know my name?’   
Bucky let out a laugh, making the shorter man scowl.  
‘It’s on your cup dumbass.’ Bucky said pointing to the coffee cup clasped in Steve’s hand.  
‘Oh,’ Steve said his cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of pink.  
‘What’d you think I was some sort of spy, snooping about to find the names of all the park goers?’ Bucky asked with a smirk. Steve shoved him lightly, making Bucky laugh more.  
‘Funny.’  
‘Ah, come on I’m only messin’ with ya.’ Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled.   
‘Well since your excellent spy skills have gave you my name, the least you could do is tell me yours.’ Steve said.’  
‘Bucky Barnes.’ Bucky said holding out his hand. Steve took it, his small hand slotting into Bucky’s almost too perfectly.  
Calm it down Barnes, its just a hand shake.  
‘Steve Rogers.’   
‘Nice to meet ya, all officially and that.’ Bucky replied.   
Steve’s phone went off at that moment, he mumbled an apology before pulling his phone out and glancing over the text.  
‘Sorry, I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow though yeah?’ Steve said closing his sketchpad and slipping it into his bag.  
‘Yeah, I’ll be here as always.’ Bucky said reaching down to scratch behind Fury’s ears.  
‘Well, um, bye Bucky.’ Steve said a little awkwardly before walking off. Bucky grinned as he watched Steve walk away. God he was cute, Bucky could already feel himself falling. He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was heavy with the threat of rain as Steve made his way from the subway station down the crowded streets of Manhattan. He made a silent prayer that it would hold off at least until he got to Stark Tower. The last thing Steve wanted was to turn up for his meeting looking like a drowned rat. Meeting with someone like Pepper Potts was always a little daunting. She was an incredible woman. Steve held so much respect and admiration for the head of Stark Industries. They’d met the last time Steve had worked for the company. It was the second time he’d been hired to do some design work for Stark Industries. Natasha had been the one to suggest him. She’d been working for Stark for a few years now. He’d worked directly with Tony Stark himself the first time and while Steve liked Tony the man was a little exuberant and overbearing for Steve’s taste. Dealing with Tony was hard work. Pepper on the other hand was a pleasure. Steve readjusted the strap of his bag the looming tower of Stark Industries could be seen up ahead. Steve couldn’t help thinking the building was ugly, an ostentatious tower of self-love on Stark’s behalf. Their were a lot of striking buildings in New York. Steve would never say that was one of them.   
‘Good morning Mr Rogers.’ Natasha said as Steve walked across the marble floored foyer.  
‘Ms Romanoff.’ Steve replied with a grin. Natasha smirked in return. The false professionalism with Steve was always a bit of fun. He knew her too well. Had seen her in her cat onesie a few too many times to take her completely seriously.  
‘Ms Potts is running a little late, so we’ll stop by my office to wait if that’s okay with you Mr Rogers?’ Natasha asked adding a quick nod to the security guard as she led Steve to the elevators.  
‘Yes that’s fine.’ He told her stepping into the elevator when it arrived. They stood in silence each one willing the other to break as they travelled up the many floors of Stark Tower. Eventually it was Natasha who broke into a grin as they stopped on the 82nd floor.   
‘Impressive Rogers. You’ve been practicing.’ She said as they walked down the crisp white corridor.  
‘Nah you’re just losing your touch.’ Steve jibed. Natasha rolled her eyes.  
Natasha showed Steve into her office. It wasn’t big but it had an incredible view over the city from a floor to ceiling window. Steve wished he could sit for a few hours by that window sketching out the city skyline.  
‘Pepper won’t be much longer I’m sure. Board meeting ran over, coffee?’ Natasha asked pouring herself a cup.  
‘No thanks.’  
‘So how is the dog walker?’ She asked slipping into her seat.  
‘His name is Bucky.’ Steve replied without looking at her, keeping his gaze fixed out of the window.  
‘Bucky huh? Well that’s a stupid name but I’m glad you finally had the guts to ask him.’ She said and Steve could practically hear the smirk in her voice.  
Steve was about to defend Bucky when Natasha’s phone rang.  
‘Yes okay I’ll send him through. Pepper is ready for you.’ She told him.  
‘Okay I’ll pop back through when I’m done?’ Steve asked grabbing his bag from where he’d dropped it at his feet.   
‘Sure thing. Good luck.’ Natasha said as Steve left. He walked along to Pepper’s office. Thankful he already knew the way. The last thing he needed was to get lost in Stark Tower and end up in some off-limits lab.  
Pepper’s office was on the opposite side of the building to Natasha’s. Steve knew to expect the stunning view of Brooklyn from her window. He knocked lightly on her door before entering. Pepper Potts was as beautiful as always. She looked ever the powerful business woman that she was sat behind her large desk.  
‘Steve, its so good to see you.’ She said with a warm smile as he walked in.   
‘And you Ms Potts.’ Steve replied.  
‘Please, I’ve told you before call me Pepper.’  
‘Sorry.’   
Steve sat down in the plush leather chair opposite Pepper. Glancing around the office he noticed a new addition to Pepper’s wall.  
‘Is that a Pollock?’ Steve asked in awe.  
‘Yes, a gift from Tony. I’m still waiting to find out what he has done in order to receive such a gift.’ Pepper said.  
‘I’m sure it’s just because he loves you.’ Steve tried, Pepper just laughed.  
‘Oh trust me, I know that man far too well. He’s done something stupid, and I’ll find out eventually. I also do.’ She added with a knowing smile. Steve didn’t doubt her in the slightest.  
‘Well it’s an impressive piece, another excellent addition to your collection.’  
‘A collection I’ll have to show you sometime, at least you’d appreciate it. Unlike Tony, who just doesn’t get art.’  
‘I’d love too.’  
Pepper beamed at him. Steve always wondered just how incredible Pepper’s art collection was, he knew she had some spectacular pieces.   
‘Speaking of art, that’s partly why I asked you here. Tony has a new line of prosthetics in production. We would love it if you would be willing to draw up some more stylised illustration of them. Something more than just the technical designs Tony and his team have.’ Pepper explained pulling out a folder, Steve took it and glanced through the designs. They were way above his understanding, the engineering required for mechanics like this were always amazing to Steve. He understood what Pepper wanted though.  
‘So you want something more digestible to the public? Something pretty and less graphical?’ He asked, looking back up at Pepper.  
‘Exactly. We want to show off the design on these prosthetics but not overwhelm people with the mechanics of the thing.’  
‘I think I can do that, I’d be happy to. These are incredible.’ Steve told her.  
‘They are, he’s really outdone himself on this project.’  
‘Would it be possible to see any of the actual products? So I can get some sketches in?’ Steve asked, unsure as to the level of classification behind the project. He really hoped he could get a chance to see even one of the finished pieces. It would really help in the drawing.  
‘That won’t be a problem. We’ve got a couple of finished models available for investors to view, I’ll have Natasha show you them when we’re done.’ Pepper told him.  
‘Perfect.’  
Pepper went through the usual paperwork, making sure Steve knew the ins and outs of what they wanted and the usual gag order which prevented Steve from revealing any Stark Industries secrets, not that he would.  
‘Now onto the second reason I asked you here.’ Pepper said slipping the paper work into a drawer.  
‘Oh?’ Steve asked, he had thought the job was the only reason.  
‘Yes, are you aware that Stark Industries holds a charity gala every year?’  
‘Yeah Natasha has mentioned it before.’  
‘Well this year I’d like you to be one of our guests.’ Pepper said handing Steve a gold envelope. Inside was an invitation,

A.Stark & V. Potts   
would like to invite  
Steven G. Rogers + Guest  
to  
Stark Industries Annual Gala  
In honour of the Veteran’s Association  
Pott’s Gallery, Brooklyn, NY

 

Steve stared down at the crisp white paper, he looked up at Pepper who was smiling at him fondly.  
‘You want me to go?’ Steve asked shocked.  
‘Of course, you’ve done excellent work here and I’d like to think we’ve become friends.’ Pepper said.   
‘I dunno what to say.’  
‘Say you’ll come of course.’  
‘Yeah, yeah of course. Wait, the Pott’s Gallery?’ Steve asked looking back at the invitation.  
‘Oh that, another gift from Tony. One that I believe isn’t to make up for something stupid.’ Pepper explained with a small smile, a smile that Steve believed was for Stark and Stark alone.  
‘I can’t wait to see it.’ Steve told her, making Pepper’s smile widen.  
‘That’s settled then. I’ll have Natasha show you the prototypes and I will attend an incredible dull meeting with a sexist investor.’ Pepper said standing. Steve followed suit.  
‘Thanks Pepper.’ Steve said.  
‘My pleasure Steve.’

Pepper left Steve with Natasha who took him down to one of the Stark Labs. The lab was full of high-tech equipment Steve couldn’t even begin to imagine the use of.  
‘Here they are. Two of the first prototypes. Of course we’ve had further developments and more advanced.’ Natasha explained as Steve inspected the two prosthetic limbs. A metallic arm and leg. Both incredibly advanced Steve couldn’t imagine how they would make further advancements.  
‘Fantastic aren’t they and to think I designed them both.’ Came a voice from behind Steve, turning he was faced with non other than Tony Stark himself. The billionaire tech genius sauntered over to them. He always had an air of arrogance to him. Steve guessed having the level of success he had warranted it in a way. Didn’t stop it annoying Steve any less.  
‘Rogers.’  
‘Mr Stark.’  
‘Y’know we can actually fix these up to the recipients nervous system allowing them full mobility.’ Stark told them.  
‘That’s pretty impressive.’ Steve replied. ‘D’you mind if I take some photos for reference?’  
‘Of course it is. I designed it.' Tony said with a smug grin. 'And by all means knock yourself out. I’ll have Romanoff forward you all the specs as well.’   
‘Thanks.’ Steve said pulling out his phone and taking a few photographs of the prototypes. They spent around half an hour in the lab, Tony explaining what the prosthetics dos and how they moved. Steve took as many photos as he could capturing all the different angles so he'd have something to work from at home.   
Natasha showed him out once they were done. She made Steve promise to have dinner with her and Sam later in the week. Something Steve was more than happy to do it had been too long since he'd seen them both. 

Steve was preoccupied with looking through the photos he's just taken as he left the building that he ran straight into someone.   
'I'm so sorry.' Steve said as he stepped back away from them.   
'Steve?' Replied a familiar voice, Bucky.   
'Oh, hey!' Steve said looking up at him. Hoping his face wasn’t scarlet. Bucky looked, well, gorgeous. His hair was hanging loose around his shoulders. His broad shoulders covered in his usual leather jacket hanging open over,  
'Is that a Taylor Swift shirt?' Steve blurted out before he could stop himself.   
‘Hey, don’t diss the Swift.’ Bucky said folding his arms over his chest.  
‘I’m not but seriously Taylor Swift?’   
‘Don’t you judge me Mr Hipster. 1989 is one of the best pop albums ever created.’ Steve gave him an incredulous look but couldn’t actually argue with that.  
‘I guess. And I’m not a hipster.’ Steve told him  
‘Tell that to your plaid shirt and hipster glasses.’ Bucky said.  
‘I need these to see.’  
‘Sure you do.’  
The smile Bucky gave Steve was almost blinding, Steve felt his stomach swoop as he looked at him. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly.  
‘So um what are you doing here, in a Taylor Swift shirt?’ Steve asked grinning, Bucky rolled his eyes but kept smiling all the same.  
'Waiting for a friend. He's interning at Stark Industries.' Bucky explained. As another man bustled passed them Bucky grabbed Steve's elbow pulling him to one side out of the way of the doors.   
'Thats cool.' Steve said, thankful his voice was steady. Bucky's hand was still grasping his elbow lightly Steve could practically feel the heat of his hand seeping through his jacket.   
'Yeah, he's a massive tech nerd so it's perfect for him. What brings you here?' Bucky asked finally letting go of Steve's arm and stuffing his hands into his pockets.   
'I'm gonna be doing some illustrations for Stark.' Steve told him.   
'Wow that's amazing!'  
'It's nothing really.'  
'Yeah it is Stark's one of the biggest names in the world. That's insane.’ Bucky said beaming at him. Steve knew his face was beet red now. Bucky was looking at him like he was some amazing thing when he just wasn’t.  
‘Bucky?’ A voice came from behind Steve. Bucky looked over Steve’s shoulder and waved at someone.  
‘I should get going.’ Steve said not wanting to keep Bucky from his friend.  
‘Right yeah, was good seeing you Steve.’ Bucky said.  
‘Bye Bucky.’   
Steve walked away willing himself not to look back at Bucky. He didn’t want to face the disappointment of Bucky not watching him walk away. Oh god, he really needed to get a grip of himself. This crush was getting very out of hand. They weren’t even friends really, Steve was just some guy Bucky saw in the park sometimes, nothing more. With a sigh Steve headed back towards the subway station.

***

Bucky watched as Steve walked away willing him to turn around look back and see Bucky watching. Which was stupid. Bucky was in so deep. The way Steve had blushed when they were talking had Bucky dying to know how far that blush went. If it went all the way down…  
‘Bucky?’ Leo Fitz’s thick Scottish accent snapped Bucky out of his day dream.  
‘What? Uhh I mean, hey.’  
‘Wow, you’ve got it bad. Wait until the girls hear about this.’ Fitz said with a grin as he watched Bucky watching Steve disappear into the distance.  
‘Oh no don’t tell them, please. they won’t let me hear the end of it.’ Bucky whined.   
‘Sorry mate, this is too good.’ Fitz said as they walked to the cafe where they were meeting the others. Bucky groaned.  
The cafe was small, a quiet haven in the chaotic world of Manhattan. It was Bucky’s favourite place in the city, a little piece of Brooklyn amongst the skyscrapers. Sat at their usual table in the back corner was Daisy and Jemma. Before Bucky had even had a chance to say hello after they’d picked up their drinks Fitz had spoke.  
‘Bucky’s gotta new boyfriend!’   
Daisy’s head snapped up from where it had been bent over her tablet. Jemma let out a little squeal and Bucky, Bucky just wanted to crawl into a hole of embarrassment.  
‘A boyfriend?! Bucky why didn’t you tell us?’ Jemma asked.  
‘I don’t, he’s not. I don’t have a boyfriend.’ Bucky said slumping into his seat.   
‘Nah he’s definitely got the heart eyes for this guy. I saw it.’ Fitz said slipping into the seat beside Jemma.  
‘No I don’t.’ Bucky grumbled dropping his head onto the table.  
‘Aw poor Bucky Bear.’ Daisy said patting Bucky’s head lightly. ‘So Leo what’s this guy look like?’  
‘He’s blond,’  
‘Fitz please.’ Bucky mumbled.  
‘Kinda short, bit hipster looking.’  
‘He’s not short… well maybe a little. None of this matters anyway, its not like that’ Bucky said finally lifting his head. His friends were all looking at him, that same look of disbelief on all their faces.  
‘Fine.’ Bucky said begrudgingly, he took a big gulp of his coffee as the three of them watched him. ‘His name is Steve, I met him in the park.’ A collective ‘aww’ came from the girls. ‘Really?’  
‘Oh come on Bucky, this is such a cliche meet-cute like some cutesy rom-com.’ Daisy told him.  
‘I told you, it’s not like that. We’re just friends, sort of.’ Bucky explained.  
‘But you like him.’ Jemma said, and it was more of a statement than a question. Bucky nodded. He did, Bucky liked Steve, a lot. In fact he couldn’t stop thinking about him. From that very first day when Thor had ran into him, Bucky had been crushing on Steve. It made his day whenever he saw Steve in the park.  
‘Oh god you really have got it bad.’ Daisy said jabbing Bucky in the side. Bucky let out a little laugh, he guessed she was right.  
Finally Bucky got them to change the subject, the delved into their lives catching up on whatever had been going on with each of them. They had been friends since college and now they made it customary to meet once a month to catch up. Each of their lives had become a little busy since graduating and this was their way of making sure they keep in touch.  
A couple of hours later and they were saying their goodbyes. Bucky walked back to the subway with Daisy.   
‘So you gonna ask this Steve out?’ She asked.  
‘No, no I don’t think so.’ Bucky told her stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.  
‘What? Why not?’   
‘He’s not gonna be interested in me. He’s all smart and into art and stuff. Not really gonna be his type am I? Plus I dunno if he’s even into guys.’ Bucky told her.  
‘Well that’s a load of shit. If he’s not into someone like you Bucky Barnes then he’s a fool. You should at least give it a try. What’s the point if you don’t even ask?’ Daisy said nudging into Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes at her and nudged her back. Bucky hugged her tight as Daisy said goodbye. Maybe she was right? Maybe he should at least try with Steve. What did he have to lose? Bucky’s train pulled up as he made the decision, tomorrow when he saw Steve in the park he was going to ask him out. If he said no, then that was that, maybe they could be friends. If he said yes, well then that would just be, Bucky couldn’t even think about that possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was really coming down now. Thick and heavy soaking him through as he walked. Part of him wished he’d just skipped out after all it was just Lucky to tend to today and Bucky knew that dog would be just fine with a quick trip to the shared garden at the bottom of the street. Bucky also knew that the bigger part of him couldn’t risk not seeing Steve even if he was soaked and cold to the bone. The previous day he’d made the promise to himself he was going to ask Steve out. Then either way he’d know and maybe he could get over this stupid crush. Bucky also knew that was a load of shit, but at least he’d know.  
The park was empty no other idiots out in the torrential rain. Steve was probably one of those smart people who were staying indoors on a day like this. It’s not like he needed to be out unlike Bucky it wasn’t part of his job to be out in all weathers. Bucky should have stayed home. He could be curled up on the sofa under a blanket with Lucky right now, maybe watching a few more episodes of Sense8 on Netflix. Lucky let out a low ‘boof’ as they walked through the park gates. Bucky looked up to see Steve bundled up in what looked like twenty layers. His blond hair peaking out from a grey beanie and hood which was pulled up over it. Steve’s coat looked a little large on him completely dwarfing his tiny frame. Bucky couldn’t help but smile he looked adorable.  
‘Steve you idiot, what’re ya doing out in this?’ Bucky asked as they reached each other. Steve gave him small smile.  
‘Coffee doesn’t get itself Bucky.’ Steve replied.  
‘Well you’re crazy.’ Bucky said grinning at him. He couldn’t deny the butterflies which had erupted in his stomach at seeing Steve, what if he’d braved the rain to see Bucky? No, that was ridiculous. The guy just had serious caffeine problems.  
‘Yeah maybe but I’m not the only one out in this.’ Steve pointed out a smirk playing on those perfect pink lips. Bucky shrugged.  
‘Its sorta my job to be out in this. Hey, if you’re not busy I think I’m gonna go grab a coffee myself, I need to warm up. D’you maybe wanna come?’ Bucky added, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.  
‘Yeah sure.’ Steve said with a smile. Bucky’s butterflies seemed to intensifies.  
‘Come on then punk lets get outta this rain.’ Bucky said flinging his arm around Steve’s narrow shoulders and leading them back through the park to the coffeeshop, Lucky trotting along happily beside them.

The coffee shop was warm and inviting. The small space scattered with comfy armchairs and worn down tables. It was the epitome of Brooklyn kitsch. Unsurprisingly it was near empty Bucky and Steve had their choice of tables. Bucky found one near the back he told Lucky to sit but the dog simply sprawled himself out on the floor under the table. Bucky rolled his eyes at him. Bucky had been into the shop a few times with him the owner more than happy to accommodate his furry friend. Of course Bucky wouldn’t dare show up with his whole troop he doesn’t know how they’d cope with all five dogs. It’d be chaos he was sure.  
Bucky pulled off his wet jacket, draping it over the back of his chair to dry off a little as Steve unwrapped from his several layers. Underneath the coat, hoodie and sweater Steve had on a simple grey t-shirt. It fit snuggly to his small chest the neckline low showing off his delicate collarbones. Bucky had to force himself to look away he didn’t want to be caught staring like some creep.  
‘You want anything?’ Bucky asked as Steve sat.  
‘Nah I’m good.’ He replied lifting his to-go cup. Of course he’d already been here. Bucky went over to order the girl behind the counter smiled at him.   
‘Hey, what can I get you?’  
‘Large latte with caramel syrup please.’ Bucky asked.  
‘Sure thing. You want some water for the dog?’ She asked nodding over at Lucky who had taken to resting his head on Steve’s foot.  
‘Yeah if you don’t mind.’ Bucky replied.  
‘Yeah its no problem.’ She said ringing up Bucky’s order. Once he’d paid Bucky made his way back to the table. Lucky was snoring. That dog could sleep anywhere a lot like his owner.  
‘If he’s bothering you just kick him off. He probably won’t even notice.’ Bucky told Steve.  
‘He’s alright. You don’t have the others today?’ Steve asked.  
‘Nah, its one of those days when everyone is home looking after their own pets. Thankfully, given this weather I wouldn’t want to drag the whole gang out. It’d be muddy chaos.’ Bucky told him. Steve laughed.  
‘Yeah I guess it would be.’ Just then the girl who served Bucky appeared a bowl of water in one hand, Bucky’s coffee in the other.  
‘Hey Steve, back so soon?’ The girl said to Steve. Steve blushed and fidgeted with his cup.  
‘Yeah guess I can’t keep away. Wanda this is Bucky.’ Steve said.   
‘Nice to meet you.’ She said turning to Bucky.   
‘Hey, and thanks.’ Bucky said wrapping his hands around the mug she’d just gave him.  
‘No problem, you let me know if you want anything else okay?’  
Bucky and Steve both nodded in accent and she went back to the counter.  
‘We were in college together.’ Steve explained.  
‘And here was me thinking you just spent far too much time buying coffee in here.’ Bucky replied with a grin.  
‘I don’t drink that much coffee.’ He insisted.  
‘Uh huh, only serious coffee fiends would be out in this weather Steve.’  
‘I suppose you got me there.’ Steve replied, he reached up finally pulling off the beanie. His hair was a mess, and Bucky had the sudden urge to reach over and a fix it for him. Thankfully Bucky had some impulse control and left Steve to run his hands through it himself.  
‘So um, been up to much since I saw you yesterday?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Not really, I did some research for the Stark project and skyped with my friend and that’s about it. You?’ Steve told him.  
‘Absolutely nothing. It was like the heavens opened up the second I stepped off the subway so I just pegged it home and didn’t move off the sofa the rest of the day.’  
‘Productive.’ Steve said with a grin. ‘I missed the rain thankfully but it was weird skyping with Peggy who’s got glorious sunshine in England and we’ve got this. It’s usually the other way around.’   
‘Oh your friend’s in England?’   
‘Yeah Peggy did a year of college over here and that’s how we met. She’s back over there now. We tried keeping it going long distance for a while but it just wasn’t working. So we stick with just being friends now.’ Steve explained. Bucky’s heart seemed to fall through his stomach.   
‘So she’s your ex?’ He mumbled out.  
‘Yeah, we weren’t together very long before she had to go back.’ Steve added with a frown.   
‘That’s a shame.’ Bucky said, thankful his voice was steady. He felt like a complete idiot. Of course Steve was straight. How could Bucky have even considered that he wasn’t.   
‘Yeah, it just wasn’t meant to be I guess. I’m glad we’ve been able to stay friends though. Peggy’s one hell of a woman.’ Steve said pushing his glasses back up his nose. All Bucky could do was nod. He took a drink to avoid having to reply. Well at least he knew now, Steve was straight, and that was that. They sat awkwardly for a minute, Bucky wasn’t really sure what to do now. He’d been so prepared to flirt and charm Steve and hopefully ask him out on a proper date. That was out of the question now. Thankfully Wanda came back over at that point to check on them. Steve got a refill apparently he took his coffee black.   
‘I don’t know how you drink it like that.’ Bucky commented as Steve took a sip.  
‘What without all the teeth rotting sugar you mean?’ Steve jibed and just like that the awkwardness fell away. Bucky would just have to make do with being friends. He really liked Steve even just as a friend. All those times in the park he couldn’t help feeling the easy comfort they had right from the beginning. If he could be friends with Steve then that would be enough, after all he could always do with another friend.

They were sat in the coffee shop for a couple of hours it felt like nothing. Bucky learned that Steve had went to NYU as well. How they never crossed paths before was beyond him. It turns out Steve also shares Bucky’s love for terrible sci-fi movies and pizza. Bucky told Steve about how he started with the dog walking to help pay for college and then just sort of kept going with it after graduation. What he didn’t say was after the accident he didn’t really need the money anymore, that he just liked walking the dogs. It was so easy being around Steve even when the conversation lulled a little they fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound being Lucky’s snores and the gentle sounds of the coffee shop in the background.  
Bucky was pulling on his coat when he found himself asking,  
‘You doing anything on Sunday?’  
‘Uh, I don’t think so.’ Steve replied.  
‘Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out maybe? You don’t have to but its my day off and well…’ Bucky rambled.  
‘Yeah I’d love to.’ Steve replied as Bucky continued rambling.  
‘You would?’  
‘Yeah.’ Steve said, pulling his hood up. They were stood in the doorway now.   
‘Cool, yeah. Here give me your number and I’ll text you.’ Bucky said handing his phone over to Steve. He watched as Steve entered his number, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks as he handed Bucky his phone back.  
‘Awesome, look I’m probably not gonna be out in this tomorrow. I don’t have the rest of the gang again so I’m just gonna keep this lump at home.’ Bucky said nudging Lucky with his leg. The dog looked up at him, and let out another small ‘boof’.  
‘I don’t blame you. I might do the same. I guess I can handle instant for a couple of days.’ Steve said with a grin.  
They parted ways with the promise of Sunday in the air. Bucky was a little giddy. Even if nothing could happen he was excited about spending the some time with Steve. Maybe he’d like to go to the shelter with Bucky. He needed to drop some stuff of there anyway and if the rain stops its quite a nice walk around there. Yes this was a good thing and Bucky wouldn’t let his disappointment about any potential romance or lack there of between him and Steve ruin it.

***

‘What the hell am I supposed to wear?’ Steve says with an exasperated sigh.  
‘Well that depends on where he’s taking you on this date.’ Natasha voice rang out from his phone which was sat on top of his drawers.  
‘It’s not a date.’ Steve insisted.  
‘Then why are you worried about what you're wearing?’ Natasha asked. ‘Am I on loudspeaker? I sound echoey.’   
‘Yeah sorry,’ Steve said. ‘I just needed both hands free. And I’m not bothered about what I’m wearing. I just don’t know what the weathers supposed to be like.’ Steve lied.   
He was sure this wasn’t a date, Bucky had asked him to hang out that’s all. It didn’t stop Steve from being nervous though. Wednesday had been so good, just sitting in the coffee shop with Bucky. They’d been in there for a couple of hours without even noticing. Bucky had text him the night before, checking they were still on for today. Steve had almost danced when he saw the text.

[ Hey it’s Bucky. Just wanted to check we’re still on for tomorrow? :-) ]

Steve couldn’t stop grinning after that, part of him hadn’t actually expected Bucky to text him. That maybe he didn’t want to hang out at all, it had just been mistake. But no, Bucky wanted to spend the afternoon with Steve. They texted back and forth for a while after that before settling on a time to meet. It turned out Bucky didn’t live too far from Steve and they arranged to meet up outside the subway station. Steve was a nervous wreck about it, this was the first time they’d be meeting up on purpose, not just by chance in the park. Steve picked up a worn grey sweater from the pile of discarded clothes on his bed, pulling it over his head. It was a little on the large side, maybe one of Sam’s old ones.  
‘Yeah you’re bothered about the weather.’ Natasha replied.  
‘It’s not a date.’ Steve reiterated.   
‘I have to go, Sam’s back. Have fun on your date.’ Natasha said in response.  
‘It’s not a date!’ Steve said once more as he picked the phone up again he heard Natasha’s laugh before the call ended. Steve tucked his phone in his jeans pocket, he looked up into the mirror above his drawers. He fidgeted with his hair, attempting to tame it into some sort of style before giving up. He knew it was useless instead he straightened his glasses and took a deep breath. He could do this, it wasn’t a date.

The sky was clear overhead a vast change to the dark cloud and rain they’d had for the past few days. Steve tugged at his cuff as he waited for Bucky. The nerves building inside him as every second passed. What if he didn’t show? What if he’d realised that Steve was the loser that he is and didn’t come? Steve fidgeted with his cuff again.   
‘Hey!’   
Steve turned to see Bucky rounding the corner, he waved at Steve a big smile on his face. Bucky’s usual leather jacket had been replaced by a denim one, hanging open over an obscenely tight white shirt. He looked incredible and Steve wanted to die. How could one person look so good all the time? It just wasn’t fair.  
‘Hey.’ Steve said as Bucky reached him.  
‘You alright? So I was thinking if you don’t mind I need to take these to the dog shelter. It’s not far, I thought we could walk along since its nice out.’ Bucky said indicating the bag he was carrying.  
‘Yeah that sounds good.’ Steve replied, Bucky grinned at him. If Steve could make him smile like that every day he’d be happy.  
‘Cool, I know one of the girls that works there. She’s Clint’s cousin.’ Bucky explained as they walked. They chatted about what they’d been up to over the last couple of days, Steve realised it had been weird not seeing Bucky every day. He’d become so accustomed to their daily meetings in the park. Bucky told him how Lucky had dragged him through a massive puddle on their short walk the day before.  
‘I was soaked up to my knees. Stupid dog. He just wagged his tail at me and sat down, in the goddamn puddle. Had to give him a bath when we got back.’ Bucky said with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile.

By the time they reached the shelter Steve’s nerves had completely vanished he didn’t know why he’d been so nervous in the first place. Everything seemed so easy with Bucky. The shelter looked worn and battered from the outside, Steve must’ve walked passed it a million times without even noticing it. Steve followed Bucky inside the interior was drastically different from the shabby exterior. Bright and airy the reception area was inviting and sort of homely. A radio was playing quietly in the background to the sound of a barking dog in another room. The reception was empty bar the fish in the large tank along one wall, Steve went over to look at it as Bucky rang the bell on the desk. They didn’t wait long before a door to the side opened and a young asian girl greeted them.  
‘Bucky! What brings you here?’ She asked.  
‘Hey Kate, just dropping this lot off.’ Bucky replied lifting the bag up onto the desk. The girl, Kate rummaged through it, pulling out various pet toys and food cans.  
‘This is awesome. Thanks.’ She said.  
‘It’s no bother. Most of the stuff is from my clients anyway.’ Bucky told her as she returned the stuff to the bag and dropped it behind the reception desk.  
‘Uh huh, and you totally didn’t buy any of this just to donate it.’ Kate retorted. Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a small shy in reply.  
‘Oh this is Steve by the way.’ Bucky said changing subject away from his own charitable nature. Steve went over to them.  
‘You looking for a new friend? We have everything under the sun here, furry, feathered and scaled.’ Kate said with a grin.  
‘Um, I don’t think they allow pets in my building.’ Steve replied sheepishly.  
‘Kate stop badgering him, and take us to the dogs.’ Bucky told her. Kate just laughed.  
‘I’m only playing, we got a new one in the other day. I think you’re gonna love him Barnes.’ Kate said leading them through the door she’d entered from.   
Steve followed Kate and Bucky down a brightly lit corridor, the door at the end leading to a large open area with kennels lining one side. The dogs barked at them as they passed, keening for their attention but Kate led them to the far end. Bucky dropped to his knees at the gate, a scruffy looking dog lay on a cushion at the back of the kennel.  
‘Oh look at you, aren’t you a good boy.’ Bucky said, his voice soft and unthreatening. The dog simply stared at him, unmoving.  
‘We think he’s a german shepherd cross.’ Kate explained. ‘He’s a bit shy and needs fattening up a bit but other than that he’s good.’   
‘He’ll come around. You got a name for him yet?’ Bucky asked standing up.  
‘Not yet. I’m sure Hunter will think of something stupid like always.’ Kate said. Bucky gave one last look at the dog, its small frame curled up into a tight ball.  
‘I’ll come back and see you soon pal.’ Bucky told the dog before moving away. ‘You wanna let some of the others out onto the green?’  
‘Sure, might as well let you tire them out.’ Kate said. Bucky led Steve over to the grassed area opposite the kennels. The grass was fenced off from the rest of the area, Bucky unlatched the gate.  
‘You ready?’ He asked turning to Steve with a grin.  
‘For what?’ Steve asked cautiously.  
‘You’ll see.’   
Steve followed Bucky into the grassed area and over to a small wooden bench. Steve barely had time to sit down beside Bucky before two dogs came running in ushered by Kate. They bounded over to them full of beans. Steve laughed as a one of them, a fat little pit bull clambered over his feet, licking at Steve’s knees.  
‘Oi, don’t be giving Steve all your attention.’ Bucky said drawing the dog away. Steve noticed Bucky slip a dog treat from his jacket pocket.   
‘Shh, don’t tell Kate.’ Bucky whispered to Steve with a wink. Soon Kate had ushered another two dogs into the green and left them to it. Steve watched as Bucky chased the dogs around the grass, throwing balls and frisbees for them. Bucky was clearly in his element, laughing and smiling as the dogs jumped at his legs and barked happily as he played with them. Steve watched as Bucky tried to get the dogs to do some basic tricks but failed and proceeded to just roll around on the ground with them a bit more. The fat pit bull waddled back over to Steve.  
‘Hey looks like you have a new friend.’ Bucky said as he flopped down beside him as Steve scratched behind the dog’s ears.  
‘Yeah I think I do.’ Steve replied smiling over at Bucky. 

They spent almost two hours at the shelter. After playing with the dogs Kate roped them into helping feed the other animals. Six cats, some rabbits and guinea pigs, a rather talkative macaw and a snake Bucky refused to go near. Then they helped sort out the donations left by Bucky and some others. Steve made a mental note to pick up some food to drop by the next time he was at the store and look through his old blankets for anything he could donate as Kate assured them both they were always in need for more things.  
After the shelter they grabbed smoothies from the cafe across the street. Bucky insisting it must be a favourite haunt of Steve’s since it ‘reeked of hipster’.  
The sun was bright overhead as they walked side by side. Laughing and teasing one another. Steve couldn’t have been happier in that moment.   
‘Shit fuck!’ Bucky exclaimed as he tripped on a loose paving stone, somehow managing to spill what was left of his smoothie on his shirt. The green liquid seeping into his white shirt. Bucky let out a groan.  
‘Not what I needed.’ He said tossing the now empty smoothie cup into a bin. ‘We’re not far from mine, you mind if I go change?’  
‘Yeah of course.’ Steve replied.

Bucky’s apartment wasn’t what Steve had been expecting. The big open loft space was more than Steve could ever dream of owning. One wall was completely covered in bookcases. The walls were decorated with old movie posters. Steve could see Lucky sprawled across a comfortable looking couch.   
‘I’ll just be a sec, make yourself at home.’ Bucky said disappearing down the hallway to change.   
Steve moved over to the couch, Lucky looked up at him and gave his tail a solitary flump against the couch. Steve smiled down at him and patted his head lightly as the dog went back to dozing. Instead of sitting Steve took the chance to browse Bucky’s book collection. There were so many covering all sorts of genres. Steve was just trailing his fingers across the spines of some hefty looking history books when Bucky reappeared. Steve looked over as Bucky was just pulling down his clean shirt, causing Steve’s mouth to run dry as his eyes raking down Bucky’s toned stomach. Steve felt his skin flush as he pulled his gaze away from the quite frankly perfect body before him.  
‘Ah I see you’ve found the library.’ Bucky said.  
‘Uh, yeah. Quite the collection you’ve got here.’ Steve said a little awkwardly trying to pull himself together.  
‘I’ve got a bit of a problem, serious book addiction.’ Bucky replied with a grin. ‘Those are for school though.’ He added about the history books Steve had been looking at.  
‘I thought you’d already graduated?’  
‘I have, I’ve just started my PhD.’ Bucky explained.  
‘Oh that’s awesome.’ Steve replied following Bucky to the kitchen area.   
‘Yeah, I dunno what I’m gonna do with it when I’m done but I had the chance to do it so I thought why not?’ Bucky said with a shrug. Steve was impressed getting onto a PhD program wasn’t easy. 

Bucky offered to make them some lunch which resulted in them spending the rest of the afternoon in Bucky’s apartment watching Friends reruns. From there it became more of a regular occurrence the two of them hanging out. Bucky would text Steve while he was sat working. Sending him photos of his ‘dog squad’ or they’d sit in the coffee shop instead of the park as the weather got worse. Steve found himself spending a lot of time watching movies at Bucky’s when work permitted. Their friendship was quick and easy Steve only found himself wishing it was more once or twice, maybe ten times a day.


	4. Chapter 4

The temperature had dropped considerably over the last few weeks, winter slowly creeping in over New York. Bucky wished he’d put a hat on his ears were freezing even with his hood pulled up. The dogs were snuffling about near the trees when Bucky saw Steve up ahead just the sight of him in his oversized coat lightened Bucky’s mood. He could almost forget how cold he was, almost. Steve was carrying two cups and he passed one to a grateful Bucky when he reached him.  
‘Thought you might appreciate that.’ Steve said as Bucky took a long drink. The hot coffee warming his insides. He let out a little moan of delight.  
‘You have no idea, thanks Stevie.’ Bucky told him. They walked through the park together, Steve telling him that he’d been invited to some fancy gala hosted by Tony Stark.  
‘I have no idea what I’m gonna wear or do, its not really my kind of thing you know? I’ve never even thought about wearing a tux or whatever.’ Steve said Bucky didn’t answer his mind a little preoccupied with the image of Steve in a tux.   
‘I asked Peggy, she says a suit would do. I dunno though it’s Tony he tends to go all out.’ Steve added and Bucky was snapped out his daydream at the mention of Steve’s ex, each time Steve mentioned her Bucky felt disappointed all over again. Bucky would never get to see Steve in a tux because Bucky was not going to be Steve’s date to any fancy parties. He’d probably have some beautiful woman on his arm and Bucky would be sat at home in gross sweatpants watching Star Trek with Lucky.  
‘I’m sure whatever you wear will look good.’ Bucky told him and he would. Steve could turn up in a potato sack and he’d be the best looking thing in the room. Steve just shrugged and they continued their walk through the park.

***

‘Are you even listening to me?’  
‘What? Oh sorry.’ Bucky said, sitting up straight. Daisy gave him an incredulous look. They’d been in the library all afternoon. Bucky picked his pen back up in an effort to focus back on work.  
‘What were you saying?’ Bucky asked.  
‘It doesn’t matter. It was just some stupid thing I read, the moments gone.’ Daisy replied.  
‘Sorry, I just kinda spaced out.’ Bucky said guiltily, he couldn’t admit he’d been thinking about Steve again, about Steve in a tux looking all handsome and dashing, waiting at the bottom of a grand staircase for Bucky like in Titanic. Bucky shifted awkwardly in his seat.  
‘You were thinking about him again weren’t you?’ Daisy said accusingly.  
‘What? No!’   
‘Then why are you looking so sheepish Bucky Barnes?’ Daisy added with a smirk.  
‘Fine, so what if I was?’ Bucky said.  
‘Nothing, I think its cute. I still think you should ask him out.’  
‘I’ve told you, he’s straight. It’s pointless. I’m not gonna ruin the friendship we’ve only just made making him uncomfortable.’ Bucky told her.   
‘Yeah alright. I’d like to meet him though, make sure he’s good enough for my Bucky.’ She said flicking a scrunched up piece of paper at Bucky. Bucky dodged it and laughed.  
‘Not a chance, I don’t need Steve having to deal with you anytime soon.’ Bucky said with a grin.

***

The short walk to Bucky’s had Steve shivering, the rain soaking through his coat. It had been a blissful few days without rain and now it was back in full force. Steve wouldn’t be surprised if it developed into a full blown storm at this rate. He pushed the buzzer for Bucky’s apartment, almost immediately the door buzzed open and Steve hurried inside. Thankfully the elevator worked in Bucky’s building, unlike his own and Steve wouldn’t be left breathless climbing the stairs to Bucky’s top floor loft. The door was open when Steve reached it he could he Bucky talking to Lucky as he walked into the apartment.   
Steve quickly removed his many layers, hanging them up on the rack beside the door, he shivered slightly as his body adjusted to the warm temperature of the apartment. Bucky was in the kitchen, Lucky at his feet as Bucky prepared his food.  
‘Hey.’ Steve said walking over to them.  
‘Hey, you alright?’ Bucky said as he pushed Lucky away with his leg so he could put his bowl on the floor. The dog barked happily before diving into his food.  
‘Yeah, fucking freezing though. That rain is getting worse.’ Steve told him.  
‘Clint said its supposed get worse later on. Wasn’t happy about driving back in it later.’ Bucky said as he made up a fresh pot of coffee.  
‘Yeah it was bad enough just walking over.’  
‘You warm enough? I can turn the heat up.’ Bucky asked. Steve’s heart swelled at Bucky’s concerned tone.  
‘I’m fine.’ Steve assured him.   
Bucky made them coffee and they relocated to the sofa. The picked up where they left off with Battlestar Galactica, Bucky had been outraged to hear Steve hadn’t seen it. 

The hours seemed to tick by in no time. Steve wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, curled up on the sofa beside Bucky when the aforementioned’s stomach grumbled.  
‘Well I guess that means I should make dinner.’ Bucky said with a grin. ‘You hungry?’  
‘Yeah I could eat.’ Steve replied. He was sat with his sketchbook on knees, he’d been purposely avoiding drawing Bucky as he was sat watching the TV. Instead taking to doodling little corners of the loft and Lucky who was sprawled out on the beat up armchair.  
‘Okay when this episode is done I’ll make us something.’

Ten minutes later Bucky stood up with a stretch, Steve's eyes fell to the strip of skin revealed as Bucky's shirt rode up. Before Bucky could notice Steve forced his gaze back onto his sketch book.   
'Okay let's get some food on the go I'm starving.' Bucky announced as he walked over to the kitchen. He flicked on the radio as he got to work, the quiet hum of Katy Perry filling the loft.   
Steve's attention fell back onto his drawing, Lucky unmoved from his spot on the armchair. He made light woke of the shading, making the dog’s shape more defined. Steve's attention was pulled away from the dog when he heard Bucky's voice, the sound just audible as he sang along with the radio.   
'My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.'  
Steve smiled as Bucky's voice grew louder as he sang the words. Bucky's hips swaying gently to the music as he stirred whatever he was making.   
'I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight.'   
Steve's eyes fell to the jeans in question, his mouth going dry at the way they hugged Bucky's ass and thighs. Steve swallowed hard as Bucky moved to the beat.   
'I'mma let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight.'  
Steve sure as hell wished he could get his hands on him in those jeans.   
The door opening snapped Steve out of his trance. Steve’s eyes shot back down to his sketchbook, his cheeks flushing at almost being caught lusting over his friend.  
‘Hey man.’ He heard Bucky say. Steve took a deep breath and turned to face the kitchen once again. Bucky had been was talking to a blond man in a faded purple t-shirt, Clint. Bucky had talked about his roommate quite a bit but Steve had yet to meet him. He knew the pair had been friends since high school and it had been Clint’s idea for Bucky to start the dog walking business since he was already walking Lucky for him anyway.   
‘Oh Barton this is Steve!’ Bucky said enthusiastically motioning for Steve to go over.   
‘So I finally get to meet the infamous Steve.’ Clint said.  
‘Infamous?’   
‘Yeah I hear you’ve been grilling this idiot on his music choices.’ Clint said.  
‘Well someone has too, I mean he listens to a lot of terrible music.’ Steve replied, Clint laughed loudly.  
‘Hey! I’m right here and there is nothing wrong with my music taste. Just cos you listen to bands no ones fuckin’ heard of. Fuckin’ hipster.’ Bucky said turning back to the pot.  
‘You call me a hipster when you have a vintage Indiana Jones poster, pride of place on your wall.’ Steve pointed out. Clint just watching the back and forth with an amused look on his face.  
‘Now hey! Don’t you bad mouth Indy. I’ll have you know that man was the catalyst in my gay awakening!’ Bucky said brandishing a spoon at Steve in what was supposed to be a threatening way. Steve almost choked… gay awakening?! Bucky had pretty much just confirmed his sexuality to Steve. Oh no, this wasn’t going to help the ridiculous crush. It had been easier thinking Bucky was probably straight, but now, shit.  
‘I think Harrison Ford is everyone’s sexual awakening.’ Clint chimed in.  
‘You didn't have a sexual awakening, you’re fucking asexual.’ Bucky replied, turning his spoon on Clint.  
‘You know what I mean. He’s hot is all I’m saying. No one can deny that, right Steve?’  
‘Uh yeah, I think that’s the general consensus.’ Steve said thankful his voice was steady after that revelation.  
‘I’m ace not blind Buckeroo.’ Clint added. Bucky just rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the pot once again.  
‘This is almost done, you having some Barton?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Yeah might as well.’  
‘Don’t force yourself.’ 

After they’d ate Steve made the excuse to head home before the storm really hit in, really he just wanted to get home and process what Bucky has just revealed. The walk home was wet, the rain thundering down soaking Steve right through. Back in his little apartment Steve quickly changed into his pyjamas and pulled a blanket around himself as he sat watching Friends reruns.  
So Bucky was definitely gay.   
While that was good, it was still pretty obvious he had no interest in Steve, or did he? Steve thought back to their hours spent together. The way Bucky had casually slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders as they’d walked down the street the other day. How close they sat on the sofa watching Battlestar Galactica. The playful teasing. Had Bucky been flirting with him? No. He just had a flirtatious nature and he Bucky was probably just a touchy-feely kind of guy. Tony was like that and the definitely only had eyes for Pepper. No, of course Bucky hadn’t been flirting. That was ridiculous, why would he be interested in a scrawny shrimp like him. Bucky had that old hollywood handsome look, he could have anyone he wanted. And that wasn’t Steve.  
With a heavy sigh Steve grabbed his sketchbook from his bag, tucking himself back into the blanket he started drawing to distract himself. If the image started to form the shape of a certain someone with razor sharp cheekbones and a cleft chin, well that was his business.

***

It was five days before Bucky saw Steve again. Part of him worried that Clint’s pitiful attempt at finding out if Steve was anything but straight had put him off. Bucky could have killed Clint when he’d done it. Thankfully Steve hadn’t noticed, and Bucky wouldn’t have to spend the rest of his life on the run from the law. Turns out Steve had just been working. Bucky learned then that Steve had a tendency to overwork himself, he’d texted Bucky that morning while he’d been out with the dog squad.  
[I’m dying. Stuck at home working. Need Coffee.]  
[Why don’t you make some then idiot. Have you even slept?]  
[Ran out of supplies yesterday. Maybe? Idk what day is it?]  
[Fucking hell Steve. I’m on my way.]  
[You’re my hero :-)] 

Bucky’s stomach had did a little somersault at the last one and now he was walking up to Steve’s apartment with two large coffees and some bagels, the whole dog squad in tow.  
Steve was at his door when Bucky reached his floor, hurrying them in.  
‘I don’t think my landlord would be best pleased if he saw you bringing this lot in here.’ Steve said closing the door behind them. Bucky looked at Steve as he followed him through to the kitchen where Steve put down a big bowl of water for the dogs. Steve was in sweatpants and an oversized sweater, the worn garment slipping down to reveal his pale collarbone. Steve turned to look at him, eyes gazing at the coffee in Bucky’s hand. He looked almost pathetic the way he looked at the cups longingly. He looked perfect.   
‘Here. No need to give me the puppy dog eyes.’ Bucky said handing over a cup to Steve. Steve smiled up at him gratefully and Bucky’s heart did that swooping thing again. Steve took a sip and then clutched the cup to his chest like it was the most precious thing on earth.   
They moved over to the small table by the window, the tiny kitchen just big enough to squeeze it in the corner. Bucky grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge on the way and they sat in silence eating their bagels and drinking their coffee. Soon they were surrounded by dogs, all our lying at their feet. Bucky could hear Lucky’s telltale snores from beside Steve.  
Bucky pushed the sleeves up on his henley as he reached for another bagel.  
‘I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I really love your tattoo.’ Steve said out of nowhere. Bucky looked down at his left arm,   
‘Thanks, I got it done after the accident.’ Bucky replied thinking back to the day he plucked up the courage to walk into the tattoo parlour. It had been a big step in his recovery and he was really proud of the tattoo.  
‘Accident? I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna.’ Steve said.  
‘Nah, it’s fine. I was workin’ for a construction company. Basically due to their cost cutting and general negligence a piece of machinery collapsed on me. Totally fucked up my arm, the doctors said it was straight up luck that I didn’t lose it. Got some nerve damage and enough metal pins in my arm to be a real pain in the ass at airport security.’ Bucky explained. ‘Left me with some pretty bad scarring which is why I got the tattoo. At first I wanted to hide them, but when it came to actually getting it done I changed my mind. Wanted to somehow how show what was there.’  
Bucky looked back down at his arm, the tattoo covered a good portion of his arm. Intricate metal plating made to look as though it was hidden under his skin, breaking through over stretches of his left arm. Clint said it made him look like Terminator.   
’Shit, that’s awful.’ Steve said as he reached out to touch Bucky’s arm. Bucky tensed slightly before relaxing again as Steve fingertips touched his skin ever so softly. There was such tenderness in the touch, it grounded Bucky as memories of the accident began bubbling back to the surface.  
‘Yup, pretty shit really. We took them to court though, a friend of a friend had just set up his own law firm. Took me on as his first client and basically took the bastards to the cleaners. It’s how I was able to afford this place and school.’ Bucky told him.  
‘It really is beautiful. And thank you for telling me Buck, you didn’t have to.’   
‘It’s okay I wanted to.’ Bucky replied and he did. It was never easy for Bucky to talk about his accident. But it had felt right telling Steve, he knew he could trust him with this.  
Steve squeezed Bucky’s forearm gently and Bucky felt like a weight had been lifted that he hadn’t even realised he’d been carrying around.

An hour after Bucky had gotten home he was still thinking about the conversation he’d had with Steve about the accident. They hadn’t said much more on the subject, instead moving onto other topics. Bucky hadn’t realised he’d been anxious about Steve finding out about his arm, that it wasn’t normal, until it had lifted. It hadn’t been hard to tell Steve, something which surprised Bucky. Everyone else he’d spoken to about it had gave him those pitying looks and Bucky hated it, it’s why he avoided talking about it. Not Steve though, he had just taken it in stride. Let Bucky get it out then and that hand on his arm Bucky could almost still feel it. Feel the warmth it had sent through him.   
Bucky heard Clint bumbling through the apartment, he rolled his eyes. That man couldn't be quiet if he tried. Bucky pulled himself up from where he’d been lying on his bed and went through to find Clint.   
‘Hey, when did you get home?’ Clint asked when Bucky appeared.  
‘About an hour ago, you were asleep on the couch.’   
‘No I wasn’t.’  
‘You were snoring.’  
‘I was just resting my eyes.  
‘And snoring.’  
Bucky slumped down onto the sofa beside Lucky, the dog moving so his head was in Bucky’s lap.   
‘So why were you hiding in your room?’ Clint asked sitting on Bucky’s other side a freshly made pot noodle in his hand.   
‘I wasn’t hiding.’  
‘Uh huh, any other time you’d just wake me up from my not sleeping. You were hiding.’ Clint told him.   
‘I wasn’t hid… fine. I told Steve about my arm.’ Bucky said. He waited will Clint slurped up a mouthful of noodles. It felt like the longest minute of his life while he waited for Clint to comment.  
‘Yeah so?’  
‘So? Is that all you have to say?’  
‘What d’you want me to say? You told him, he obviously didn’t freak out about it or anything or you’d be pretty pissy about it. Going off everything you’ve told me about the guy and the what half an hour I spent with him Steve seems like a decent guy, so?’ Clint replied before tucking back into his noodles.  
‘I dunno, it just. It feels different now.’ Bucky said his fingers brushing through Lucky’s soft fur. After they had talked it had felt like there was a shift in their relationship but Bucky didn’t know what.  
‘Well that’s cos you let him in. Of course things are different. Trust does that.’ Clint said. He had noodles on his shirt and dried mud on his forehead from god knows where but Bucky couldn’t deny that every once in a while Clint Barton was actually quite smart.  
‘I guess.’  
‘You know I’m right. Not just a pretty face y’know.’   
‘I dunno if I’d go that far.’ Bucky said with a grin. Clint was right, he’d opened up to Steve and gave his trust. It was a big deal, but it was a good thing. He just wouldn’t give Clint the satisfaction in knowing he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud clap of thunder snapped Steve out of his revery, blinking Steve tried to pull his focus back to the sketchbook in his lap but his mind kept drifting back to the other day and what Bucky had told him. Steve could tell it must have took Bucky a great level of trust to tell him about the accident. It had been evident it wasn’t something Bucky was used to talking about but he had chosen to tell Steve anyway. It gave Steve that fuzzy feeling that was growing ever stronger whenever he thought about Bucky. A feeling he should probably push down, try and ignore but it was getting harder every time.  
Steve gazed back out of the window looking over the gloomy New York skyline. The rain had eased off but the sky was still heavy with the threat of another downpour. As Steve watched the sky lit up with another flash of lightening. He had been sat in the window seat of Sam and Natasha’s apartment since he’d arrived. The two of them in the kitchen making dinner. Steve could hear their voices through the open door as their playful bickering picked up again, it made him smile. They were so happy together and that in turn made Steve happy. Seeing his friends like that, how could it not.  
‘Steve dinner’s ready!’ He heard Natasha shout from the kitchen. Leaving his sketchbook on the window seat Steve padded through to the kitchen.  
‘Thanks, it smells amazing.’ Steve said as he slipped into a chair and Sam placed a plate in front of him.  
‘Of course it does, I’m an amazing cook.’ Sam replied taking his own seat.  
‘All you did was put the chicken in the oven.’ Natasha pointed out with a roll of her eyes.  
‘There is more to it than simply putting it in the oven. It’s all in preparation.’ Sam told them.  
‘Keep telling yourself that flyboy.’ 

After dinner they stayed sat around the tiny kitchen table. Taking advantage of none of them having work the next day. It was rare occasion it happened, Sam always working crazy shifts as a paramedic. Sam was just telling them about some drunk guy who sang them the whole Fresh Prince rap whilst in the back of the ambulance the night before when Steve’s phone chimed. He looked down to see a text from Bucky. Attached was a video clip. As Sam got up to get a fresh bottle of wine, Steve watched the clip Bucky had sent.  
Bucky was lying on the floor, a broad grin on his face.  
‘Do it!’ He said to someone out of shot. A few seconds later, a dozen golden retriever puppies fumbled into view. They clambered all over Bucky, who was giggling loudly as the tiny balls of fluff climbed over him, licking at his face, their little tails wagging furiously. The clip stopped and Steve hit replay. Watching as Bucky’s face creased up with glee as he giggled. A smile of his own creeping across Steve’s face. Bucky looked adorable and so happy covered in tiny dogs.  
‘Oh my god please kill me now. I can’t take it anymore.’ Steve heard Natasha say. He looked up from his phone to see her and Sam watching him.  
‘What?’  
‘Dude. It’s almost sickening.’ Sam added.  
‘What? What are you talking about?’  
‘The disgusting heart eyes you’ve been giving your phone. It was him wasn’t it.’ Natasha said stealing his phone.  
‘Hey, give it back!’ Steve cried trying and failing to get his phone back. He watched as Natasha watched the video Bucky had sent him, rolling her eyes as she passed to Sam.  
‘Steve, you need to stop this.’ Natasha said pointedly.  
‘Stop what? Give me my phone back.’  
‘You need to stop pining and ask him out!’ She replied as Sam handed the phone back, all the while nodding in agreement with his girlfriend.  
‘I’m not pining.’ Steve retorted.  
‘You’re a terrible liar Steve.’ Natasha told him. ‘Just ask him out.’  
‘I can’t.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘He’ll say no and I don’t want to hear that kind of rejection okay.’ Steve snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. They’d had this discussion before, Steve had told Natasha already that there was no way someone like Bucky would be into him. Guys like Bucky Barnes didn’t go for scrawny asthmatics like him.  
‘Steve. It’s painfully obvious this guy is into you.’ Sam interjected.  
‘Sam don’t…’  
‘Steve Rogers if you try to argue I will kick your ass all the way back to Brooklyn.’ Natasha cut in firmly. ‘Since when do you back down from anything? Stop with this bullshit and ask him out. Ask him to Stark’s Gala. You need a date anyway. If he says no, then its his loss. And if he says yes, then maybe you’ll stop pining like a lovesick teenager and we can all get on with our lives.’  
‘Damn right.’ Sam added raising his glass.  
‘Nat…’  
‘No arguing.’  
‘Fine.’ Steve relented. It was pointless arguing with Natasha, she always won. She sat back in her chair, a smug smile on her face. Steve took a sip of wine. He knew she was probably right, he needed to find out for sure. There was a small part of him that thought it might be a possibility. A very stupid, very small part of him. At least he’d know and then maybe he would be able to move on. He and Bucky would just be friends. If only he could pluck up the courage to actually ask him.

***

Bucky was just lifting the pizza from the oven when the door buzzer went off. Perfect timing he thought to himself as he went over to let Steve in. They’d arranged to have a movie night in celebration of Steve completing his work with Stark Industries. Bucky had barely seen Steve over the last few weeks, the project keeping him busy. He’d be lying if Bucky said he wasn’t happy that it was over with. Maybe they would get back to their morning meet-ups in the park. Then again the way the weather was turning Bucky wasn’t sure Steve should be out in that cold. It would probably set off his asthma. As Steve bumbled through the door wrapped in his many layers only seemed to further confirm his worries. Bucky would make sure they met up in the coffee shop itself in the winter.  
Steve’s nose was pink and his cheeks flushed with he cold. His hair rumpled as he pulled off his hat.  
‘Perfect timing Stevie, just pulled the pizza from the oven.’ Bucky said as he went back to the kitchen. Steve followed him and helped as Bucky brought the pizza and other snacks across to the sofa where they’d be spending the evening. Bucky already had Star Trek up and ready to play on Netflix.  
‘I’d have been here sooner if the train had shown up on time.’ Steve said slumping onto the sofa beside Bucky.  
‘You weren't at home?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Nah, I was at Stark’s place. He asked me to do a little side project for Pepper. I was just delivering it.’ Steve told him grabbing a slice of pizza. Bucky hit play on the movie and they relaxed into the sofa.  
‘Typical New York subway. Stark lives in Manhattan right?’  
‘Yeah, not far from the tower actually. Fuckin’ fanciest apartment I’ve ever seen.’  
‘How the other half live.’ Bucky said. Steve let out a snort of laughter in response. 

They watched the movie slowly working their way through all the snacks Bucky had bought. He will admit he may have gotten a bit carried away with the snacks. Bucky did notice Steve was a little more fidgety than normal. Usually when Steve got like that all he had to was pull out his sketchbook and he’d been fine. That didn’t seem to help this time. Bucky watched him out of the corner of his eye as they moved onto Into Darkness. Steve almost caught him looking a few times, Bucky hurriedly looking back at the tv or making a comment about the movie to cover himself.  
‘We’ll have to go see the new one when it comes out.’ Bucky said as the credits began to roll.  
‘Huh?’ Steve said turning to him.  
‘The new Trek film, Beyond. It’s out next year we’ll have to go see it. Last time Clint managed to get us tickets for the preview from a friend.’  
‘Oh yeah that sounds good.’ Steve replied before turning his attention back to the sketchbook in his lap.  
‘Is everything okay?’ Bucky asked Steve’s head snapped back up.  
‘What? Yeah of course. Why wouldn’t it be?’ Steve said shifting in his seat slightly almost as though he was nervous.  
‘No reason. You just seem a little restless is all.’  
‘I’m fine.’ Steve insisted.  
‘Okay.’ Bucky conceded although he didn’t really believe him. ‘You wanna watch something else?’  
‘Sure whatever you want.’ Steve said tucking his feet under himself and scribbling away at his sketchbook again. Bucky decided on some reruns of Friends. After ten minutes of feeling awkward after that little exchange Bucky went to clear away some of the rubbish from their snacks. He was washing pouring himself some juice when Steve came over. They stood on opposite sides of the breakfast bar. Bucky was just about to ask Steve if he wanted some juice when he spat out;  
'So I've probably got this all wrong but I think Natasha will actually murder me in my sleep if I don't ask. It's okay to say no. I don't want you to feel pressured. I'm probably reading this all wrong.’ Steve said quickly as he fidgeted with he cuff of his sweater  
‘Um.’  
'Sorry. Okay, what I wanted to ask is. If you want to, no pressure. Only if you want. Would you maybe wanna go to Stark's benefit with me? As my date.' Steve mumbled out.  
'As your date, like friend date or...' Bucky asked while his heart seemed to come to a standstill.  
'As my… as my date date. Unless you want to go as friends. Shit, yeah you wouldn't want to. I'm sorry. Look you don't have to.' Steve continued he cheeks bright pink by this point.  
'But you're straight.' Bucky interjected, which stopped Steve mid-ramble.  
'What? No I'm not.'  
'But you said… What about Peggy?’ Steve just stared at Bucky in disbelief.  
'Um, y'know bisexuality is a thing right?' Steve said, Bucky's whole world seemed to drop out from under him. Steve was bi. Steve was bi, Holy shit Steve was bi.  
'Well yeah of course. Shit.’  
'For gods sake Bucky. Why on earth would you think I'm straight?'  
'Because I was raised in a heteronormative society, where the norm is straight and all other sexuality are pushed to the side?'  
Steve just gave him a look.  
'Wanna try that again?'  
'Uh, cos I'm an idiot?'  
'There we go.’  
Steve laughed and rolled his eyes at him. Bucky groaned and collapsed onto the breakfast bar. He pressed his forehead onto the cool surface. He felt like an idiot. Steve was bi. He was bi and he just asked Bucky out on a date. Fuck he just asked Bucky out on a date. Bucky’s stomach swooped, Steve Rogers just asked him out on a date. Bucky snapped his head up, his arms still stretched out over the table, and gaped at Steve.  
‘What?’ Steve asked.  
‘You want me to go to Stark’s gala with you?’  
‘Uh, yeah.’ Steve replied looking sheepish. His cheeks going pink again.  
‘As your date.’  
‘Only if you want to.’  
‘You want me to be your date?’  
‘Yes Bucky.’  
Bucky straightened up and rounded the table to stand in front of Steve. He was a good half a foot shorter than Bucky. His blond hair all ruffled from where Steve had been brushing his hands through it earlier. Bucky itched to run his own fingers through those soft blond locks.  
‘You really want me to be your date?’ Bucky asked his insides in knots as he waited for Steve’s reply.  
‘Yeah Buck.’  
Bucky looked down at Steve. Those bright blue eyes staring back up at him.  
‘Yes.’ Bucky said softly.  
‘Yes what?’  
‘Yes I’ll be your date.’  
‘Really? You want…’ Steve asked trailing off nervously.  
‘Yeah Stevie.’  
Bucky stepped even closer. They were almost touching now. Steve smiled up at him. That perfect little smile that made Bucky’s stomach swoop.  
‘So you um, you like me? Like that I mean.’ Bucky asked cautiously. Still not quite believing it to be true.  
‘Yeah. I thought that was obvious.’ Steve mumbled. His fingers still twisting the cuff of his sweater. A nervous habit Bucky found so endearing. Bucky couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He leaned forward pressing his forehead to Steve’s and let out a laugh.  
‘God I’m such an idiot.’ Bucky said as he slipped his hands onto Steve’s waist. He felt Steve’s hands on his arms causing his heart to race. Bucky giggled again. Steve doing the same as the two of them stood together.  
‘Can I kiss you?’ Bucky whispered. ‘I really want to kiss you.’  
‘Yeah.’ Steve whispered back.  
Bucky’s stomach did the swooping thing again.  
Bucky reached up and cupped the side of Steve’s face as he brought their lips together. Steve’s lips were soft and warm against his own. A faint taste of chocolate still lingering from earlier. Bucky’s heart raced and electricity seemed to shoot through him as he pulled Steve in closer. Steve’s arms wrapping around Bucky’s waist holding him steady. Bucky let out a small gasp as Steve slipped one hand up the back of his shirt. His cool hand pressing into the Bucky’s skin sending more sparks rushing through him. He felt Steve smile against his mouth. Bucky countered by sinking his teeth lightly into the Steve’s plush bottom lip causing him to let out his own gasp. The both broke out into giggles. Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s once more as the laughed.  
‘You’re such a punk.’ Bucky said when he finally stopped laughing.  
‘Whatever jerk.’ Steve replied before pressing his lips to Bucky’s again.

***

When Steve arrived home he moved almost mechanically. Climbing the three floors to his apartment. Reaching down to pet Mr. Ackerman’s cat from across the hall. Taking off each layer of clothing once he was shut inside. Pulling on his pyjamas. Carefully placing his glasses on the nightstand. Steve lay on his back looking up at his dark ceiling.  
Suddenly he thrashed out. Kicking and flailing his arms and legs wildly before rolling over onto his stomach. Steve pressed his face into the cool pillow his grin so wide his cheeks hurt. Bucky had said yes! He had said yes and then he’d kissed Steve. Bucky Barnes had kissed him. Steve squealed into his pillow. He felt like a silly teenager but he couldn’t help himself. His phone buzzed on the nightstand where he’d left it. It buzzed another three times as Steve fumbled for his glasses shoving them on and grabbing his phone.

 __  
[I’m glad you asked me to Stark’s party.]  
[And for kissing me]  
[And then for kissing me again]  
[I might like you a bit]  
Steve grinned down at the messages from Bucky. He quickly replied.  
[I might like you a bit too]  
[Night Stevie]  
[Night Buck]

Steve placed his phone and glasses back onto the nightstand. Pulling the blankets over himself this time Steve curled back into bed. Steve knew sleep wasn’t going to come easily. He was too worked up, too excited and nervous and holy shit he had a date. A date with Bucky. How on earth was he going to survive this?


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks went by in a flurry of flirty texts and early morning coffee. Nothing really changed except the texts from Bucky get a little more suggestive. Which Steve definitely wasn’t complaining about. Bucky was already a terrible flirt and now it was pumped up to the extreme. Steve was sure Bucky was trying to find new ways to make him blush.  
They hadn’t seen each other all that much. Just those brief run-ins in the cold mornings huddled in hats and scarves clutching coffee cups. Steve had been working long hours after receiving two new clients. Bucky spending all his time working or in the library.  
Now it was the night of the gala and Steve was in a panic. Tony had insisted on sending him to his tailor. He was stood in front of his bedroom mirror feeling extremely out of his comfort zone.  
‘You look good Rogers.’ Natasha insisted from where she stood beside him. Natasha looked incredible, her slim fitting black dress which hugged her curves only seeming to accentuate the fiery red of her hair. Steve thought his suit accentuated his scrawniness. Natasha dusted non-existent fluff from his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
‘He’s gonna swoon when he sees you.’ She whispered. Steve managed to muster up a small smile. If only he could feel that confident in himself.  
Steve followed Natasha out into the sitting room where Sam was waiting for them.  
‘Well damn don’t you scrub up well.’ He said winking at Steve.  
‘Yeah yeah shut up. Can we just go. Before I change my mind.’ Steve’s stomach was in knots. The gala was not the kind of event he was used to going to. Protest rallies? Art shows? Punk rock gigs? Those he could do. Schmoozing with the elite of New York not so much. With the added thought that it would technically be his and Bucky’s first date. Well he was an anxious mess. Steve was more than thankfully that Natasha and Sam would be there. At least he wouldn’t have to make awkward small talk with people he didn’t know.

The gallery was beautiful. All high ceilings and exposed brick walls. The old abandoned factory it had once been still recognisable in the metal framework. It was just the kind of place Steve loved. Somewhere with history. The artwork that had been hung was incredible. Pepper really had a great eye for talent. Most were up and coming artists trying to get their break. She hoped tonight would get them the visibility they needed. Steve could only admire her for that. Not only was Pepper an accomplished businesswoman but she still took the time to care about the little people.  
Tony had greeted them when they arrived. Full of life as always. Tony was in his element at events like this. Steve was introduced to numerous business associates and friends. All of which were told by Tony that Steve was the best illustrator he’d ever seen and that they should all hire him. Steve and blushed up a storm and awkwardly handed over his card to a few. He had managed to break away a little after that using the excuse that he wanted to look art. Really he just wanted a breather. He was examining a beautiful urban landscape when Natasha appeared at his shoulder.  
‘Your boy has arrived.’  
Steve turned to look in the direction Natasha was facing. Bucky was stood gazing around the room. He was wearing the most perfectly cut black suit. His hair pulled back off his face showing off those perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Steve’s heart skipped a beat.  
‘Go on then. Don’t just stand there.’ Natasha whispered in his ear giving him a little shove. Steve stumbled over his feet and looked over his shoulder to glare at Natasha. She gave him a wolfish grin and disappeared into the crowd of people. Steve slowly made his way through the crowd. The sound of chatter seeming to dull out to white noise as Bucky finally spotted him. The smile that split across Bucky’s face as their eyes met left Steve almost dizzy. He was beautiful when he smiled and that smile was for Steve.  
‘Hey.’ Bucky said when Steve reached him.  
‘Hey.’  
They stood awkwardly for the smallest of moments.  
‘Fuck Stevie you look amazing.’ Bucky said breaking the tension. Steve felt his face flush instantly.  
‘Um thanks. You look great too.’ Steve replied awkwardly. He never had been good at taking compliments or giving them.  
‘Yeah Clint said I looked like I’m goin’ to a funeral.’ Bucky said soothing down the front of his jacket. He was completely in black and Steve didn’t think he could have chosen better. Paired with the perfect cut of the suit Bucky looked like he’d just walked off a catwalk at fashion week. The deep black seeming to make the steel blue of his eyes shine even brighter.  
‘I don’t think I’d be taking fashion advice from someone who wears that much purple if I were you.’ Steve replied. Bucky laughed loudly, it was like music to Steve’s ears. It also vanquished any of the awkwardness. Once again it was just Steve and Bucky. They fell into easy conversation as they walked around the gallery taking in all the artwork. Bucky had no clue abort the art but he did like the photograph series of cows.   
Eventually they found their way over to Sam and Natasha. Sam greeted Bucky warmly, Natasha a little more reserved. While she had pushed Steve to ask Bucky out Natasha was incredibly protective over him. She gave Bucky a swift once over her mouth curling into the tiniest of smirks.  
‘I guess he’ll do.’ She said at last. Sam rolled his eyes and while Bucky laughed awkwardly.  
‘Nat please.’ Steve groaned.   
‘Steve tells me you're doing your PhD?’ She asked ignoring Steve’s pleading eyes.  
‘Yeah. I’m about half way through.’ Bucky told her. Steve could see he was more relaxed talking about his work. He had spent an entire afternoon telling Steve all about his thesis once. His passion for historical literature flowing out endlessly. They chatted for a while as Bucky told Sam and Natasha about his studies. Steve happy to see them getting along so well. Natasha taking a moment to whisper her approval of him while Bucky chatted animatedly to Sam about the historical references used in Game of Thrones. Steve loved to see Bucky talk like this. He was so passionate and it made him even more attractive. If that was even possible. 

When the live auction began Sam and Natasha slipped away. Steve and Bucky moving to the back neither of them interested in taking part. Steve would never be able to afford anything anyway. Events like this with Tony Stark’s name on the invite meant big wallets being pulled out.   
‘Is any of your work up for sale?’ Bucky asked as he leaned against a wall. A stray hair had come loose. Steve’s fingers itched to reach up and tuck it behind his ear.  
‘Yeah a couple.’ Steve told him. Pepper had insisted some of his work was put in the auction. They were old pieces he didn’t really have time to paint for himself these days. Always busy with work. Maybe one day he’d be able to get back to that.  
‘That’s awesome. Did we see them? You should of told me.’ Bucky said beaming at Steve.  
‘Nah they weren’t displayed just held for the auction. They’re just a couple of old cityscapes of New York. Nothin’ really.’ Steve explained.  
‘I doubt that. You’re really talented. I bet their amazing. Y’know you’re really gonna have to show me some of your work some time.’  
‘Yeah I will.’  
‘I’m gonna hold you to that.’ Bucky said. ‘And speaking of holding you.’ Bucky reached out and pulled Steve into him. Steve stumbled slightly falling completely onto Bucky. Bucky seemed to use it as an excuse to wrap his arms around him. Steve looked up at Bucky finally reaching up to tuck that stray hair back.   
‘Fuck your beautiful.’ Bucky whispered before leaning down to press a light kiss against Steve’s lips. He pulled back gazing down at Steve. Before he could speak Steve pulled Bucky back down by the lapels of jacket. Crushing their lips together again. Bucky’s plush lips soft against his own. Bucky groaned softly as Steve nipped at his lip. Bucky span them around so he could push Steve up against the wall. Steve pulling him in closer as they deepened the kiss. With his back pressed up against the wall Steve was drowning in his own arousal. His skin felt like it was on fire as Bucky’s hands roamed over him. His thumb pressing into Steve’s hip as he pulled him closer. Steve could feel himself getting more and more turned on as Bucky moved onto his jaw. Nipping along the edge before mouthing softly at his neck. Steve had to stop himself from crying out as he dropped his head back against the wall.  
Someone clearing their throat loudly beside them was the only thing that brought them back to reality. Steve opened his eyes to see a middle-aged couple walking away, the man looking over his shoulder in disapproval at them. Bucky straightened up as Steve let go. They looked at each other both a little breathless. Steve reached up to flatten his hair where Bucky’s hand had just been tangled in it. Bucky looked a little sheepish as they both realised how disheveled they look after the rather heavy make out session. Bucky bit his lip a grin forming before they both burst out laughing. Bucky practically collapsed over Steve in a fit of giggles. His arm braced against the wall as he laughed into Steve’s shoulder. Steve laughing just as hard. Getting caught like lovestruck teenagers in a dark corner of a party was ridiculous and perfect.  
‘Did you see that guy’s face?’ Bucky said between laughs.  
‘Yeah. God I can’t believe we were caught like that.’ Steve replied.  
Bucky stood up straight his breaths still heavy from the laughing. He cupped Steve’s face gently pressing another soft kiss against Steve’s lips.  
‘I can’t say I care.’ Bucky said grinning.  
‘Me either.’   
They stood gazing at each other. Steve was about to ask Bucky if he wanted to get out of there when his stomach growled loudly. They both burst out in another fit of giggles.  
‘You wanna get out of here?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘There’s an all night diner not far from here. They do the most amazing milkshakes.’ Bucky told him.  
‘Sounds perfect.’   
As they walked out Bucky slipped his hand into Steve’s and Steve heart skipped another beat.

***

Bucky’s stomach hadn’t stopped doing the swooping thing since he’d set eyes on Steve that night. It was like their was a hurricane of butterflies swirling around in there. It still felt like a dream to be on a date with Steve. When they had wondered around the gallery Steve had been so passionate as he told Bucky about each of the artworks. Bucky had felt himself falling harder for him as he listened. Steve was so smart and funny and perfect. A rush of warmth had shot through Bucky’s fingers when he’d slipped his hand into Steve’s. The feeling of Steve’s smaller hand clasped in his made Bucky feel like he was floating on air as they walked along the chilly streets of Brooklyn.  
The diner wasn’t far from the gallery Bucky used to frequent it when he worked in the factory. The whole area was full of old abandoned factories most being renovated into something new now. Bucky could see his old place of work from where they were. Steve looked across at him when Bucky tensed slightly.  
‘You okay?’  
‘Yeah. That’s where I used to work.’ Bucky said pointing over to the boarded up building.  
‘Oh its not open anymore?’  
‘Nah it got shut down after the accident. Apparently they’d been breaking all sorts of health codes to save cash.’ Bucky told him.  
‘They sound like assholes.’ Steve replied. Bucky laughed the tension evaporating.  
‘Yeah they were.’   
Laughing about it like that with Steve made it easier. Everything with Steve seemed easier.  
The diner itself was a small family run place. Bucky had loved it in there. It was one of the few good things during a pretty shitty time in his life. 

The door had the same bell jingle as Bucky pushed it open. The familiarity making Bucky feel warm inside.   
‘Grab a table sweetheart I’ll be right with ya.’ The waitress called out. The diner was empty except for them so Bucky picked a booth near the back slipping into one side as Steve slide into the opposite. It was an old 50s style place and Bucky loved it. He’d spent a lot of late nights in here after the accident when he couldn’t sleep. Doing his school work or just escaping the apartment for a bit.  
‘I didn’t even know this place existed.’ Steve commented as he browsed the menu.  
‘Best place in Brooklyn for apple pie and milkshakes.’  
‘I dunno about that. You’ve never tasted my ma’s apple pie.’ Steve replied with a grin.  
‘Maybe I’ll have to put it to the test some day.’ Bucky added.  
‘How you boys doin’ tonight?’ The waitress asked.  
‘Good thanks, just telling Stevie here about your amazin’ milkshakes and pie.’  
‘They are pretty good even if I do say so myself.’ She replied.  
‘It’d be rude not to give them a try then.’ Steve said.  
They agreed to split some pie and ordered milkshakes. As the waitress walked off Bucky leaned back in his seat watching as Steve pulled a pen from his pocket and began doodling on a napkin. The diner was warm and comfortable. The radio playing quietly in the background. Bucky slipped off his jacket and loosened his tie. Bucky watched as Steve brushed his hair back off his face only for it to flop back moments later. Bucky felt himself smiling over that silly little movement. Fuck he's got it bad. Steve was so good and perfect and Bucky was falling so hard and fast. The waitress returned with their milkshakes and apple pie. The smell making Bucky’s stomach grumble this time.   
Bucky took a sip of his milkshake, butterscotch his favourite, while Steve took a bite of pie. Bucky waited for his judgement.  
‘Not bad. My ma’s is still better though.’ Steve told him. Bucky reached over and nudged Steve’s hand away.  
‘If it ain’t good enough for ya I’ll just eat it all then.’   
‘Not a chance jerk.’ Steve said kicking him lightly under the table. Bucky snorted with laughter.  
‘Punk.’  
Steve took another bite of pie and grinned at Bucky. Bucky finally took a piece of his own and almost moaned at the taste. It had been such a long time since he’d had apple pie. He really needed to come to the diner more often. Maybe Steve would like to make it a regular thing? The thought sending Bucky’s stomach swooping again. It was still a little surreal that Steve had asked him on an actual date. That not too long ago Bucky had been kissing him. After all those months of pining thinking Steve was straight. They’d wasted so much time. Bucky could have been kissing Steve for so long. Kissing him and tasting him. Pushing him up against walls the way he had in the gallery. Bucky took another drink of milkshake. He didn’t need to be thinking about that right now. Especially not how good Steve had looked all flushed skin, mussed hair and red lips.  
Bucky reached over and picked up the napkin Steve had been drawing on. Anything to distract himself from those thoughts. He was surprised to see an almost perfect drawing of the waitress.  
‘Wow this is amazing.’ Bucky exclaimed.  
‘Nah. It’s just a quick sketch.’ Steve replied his cheeks going pink again. Bucky really did like making him blush. It only added to how pretty Steve was.  
‘Well shit if that’s just a quick sketch I’m amazed to think what something you put time into would be like. Y’know Stevie you sure as hell are talented.’ Bucky told him. He really was amazed at the little drawing. Steve had gotten so much detail in such a small image and short amount of time.  
‘Thanks Buck.’  
‘Maybe some day you could draw me. Like I could pose or something.’  
‘Yeah?’ Steve replied.  
‘Yeah. Draw me like one of your french girls Stevie.’ Bucky said in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Steve snorted. Maybe not then.  
‘Titanic really?’  
‘Hey it’s a classic. Plus young Leo DiCaprio.’ Bucky waggled his eyebrows at Steve causing him to snort in laughter again.  
‘You always want to be an artist?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Pretty much. I took a few classes in politics at college but realised pretty quickly that it just pissed me off. I couldn’t go into something like that with all the bullshit politicians spout.’ Steve explained. Bucky could see that. Steve had been very vocal about his beliefs and morals from the off.   
‘So I decided to stick with art. I’ve loved drawing since I was a kid. I’m just lucky I was able to make a living out of it.’  
‘It’s not luck. It’s talent. You’re really good Steve.’ Bucky insisted.  
Steve flushed a deeper red and occupied himself with his milkshake. Bucky’s eyes were drawn to Steve’s lips wrapped around the straw. He really needed to not think about those lips being elsewhere right now.  
‘You want the last bit of pie?’ Bucky asked to distract himself.  
Steve shook his head. Bucky scooped up the last piece of pie savouring the taste. He was definitely gonna have to come back more often. Bucky told Steve this and he agreed. The idea of making it a more regular thing seeming a little more hopeful.

Bucky hailed them a cab back home. The night air was cold as he walked Steve to his door.  
‘Y’know you didn’t have to walk me to the door.’ Steve said turning to face Bucky. His blue eyes just visible in the streetlight.   
‘Wouldn’t be a gentleman if I didn’t.’ Bucky said stepping in close to Steve. ‘I had a real nice time tonight.’  
‘Me too.’  
Bucky brushed Steve’s hair back off his face and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
‘G’night Stevie.’  
‘Night Buck.’  
Bucky pressed one more light kiss against the corner of Steve’s mouth before turning and heading back to the cab which was waiting for him. As the car pulled away Bucky waved at Steve before sinking back into the worn leather seat. The night had been perfect and he was really falling in love with Steve Rogers.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve kicked at the frosted grass as they made their way slowly through the park. The dogs running around like they always did. Bucky casually throwing a ball for them every so often. Steve took a big gulp of his coffee his hands wrapped tightly around the cup keeping warm. Winter was truly settling in over Brooklyn. Snow had been forecast for days but had so far held off. This was the first day this week Steve had been able to escape for coffee with Bucky and the dogs. The day after the benefit Pepper had called him with an offer from Stark Industries for a long term contract. Steve couldn’t believe it. The contract would insure consistent work for the foreseeable future meaning Steve didn’t have to rely on pulling in small one-time clients to pay the bills. Steve couldn’t believe the offer when Pepper gave it to him. He would be working alongside Tony as he extended his prosthetics lab as well as many other illustrative and design projects within Stark Industries. In the two weeks that had passed Steve had been busy working daily in Manhattan meaning his usual morning walk was replaced by a commute into the city. Seeing Bucky today was a welcome change. Steve wasn’t used to the whole nine-to-five day.  
Bucky threw the ball once more. Thor bounding after it his tongue lolling out on one side.  
‘Wonder if we’re ever gonna get that snow.’ Bucky commented staring up at the sky.   
‘It’s cold enough.’ Steve said finishing the last of his coffee and dumping the cup in the trash.   
‘You want me to warm you up?’ Bucky asked with wink. Steve snorted but stepped in to Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders pulling him in.  
‘And how do you suppose we do that?’ Steve asked. Bucky bit down on his lower lip and gave Steve a small grin.  
‘Oh I can think of a few ways.’ Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve but they were interrupted by Thor dropping the ball at their feet and barking loudly. Bucky laughed and reached down for the ball.  
‘Cock-blocked by a dog. Just typical.’ Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets as Bucky threw the ball once more. Thor bounding after it. Bucky’s phone chimed and he pulled it out. A frown appearing on his face.  
‘Shit I didn’t realise the time. I gotta get this lot back. Coulson is taking Lola with him when he goes up to Portland and he’s leaving soon.’ Bucky explained stuffing his phone back into his pocket and whistling for the dogs. They all ran back to him and he clipped them to the leashes before turning back to Steve. He reached up and brushed something from Steve’s hair.  
‘Hey look it’s finally snowing.’ Bucky said smiling down at Steve. It had indeed started to snow. Tiny white flakes were fluttering down all around them. Bucky looked gorgeous in the crisp morning light the snow falling delicately over his dark hair and navy peacoat.   
‘So it is.’ Steve replied reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky. Bucky’s lips were chapped and cool against Steve’s as they stood wrapped in each others arms. Snow falling all around them and the dogs at their feet.  
‘I should go.’ Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips.  
‘Just one more minute.’ Steve mumbled back. He felt Bucky’s mouth curve into a smile.  
They didn’t get another minute however when Thor spotted another dog across the park and attempted to pull them across to see it. They laughed all the way to the park entrance as Thor whined and looked back at the dog friend he didn’t get to make. Bucky pressed another light kiss against Steve’s cheek as he said goodbye.  
As Bucky walked away Steve could still feel his lips against his skin. The morning had been perfect. Hot coffee in the cold morning air with Bucky and his gang of dogs. Steve could just imagine spending his life doing just that every morning with Bucky. Steve pulled his collar up trying to keep the cold off his neck. While Steve usually hated the winter months. The cold always landing him with the flu or even worse pneumonia he couldn’t bring himself to hate it at that moment. Instead he felt himself loving the winter snow for the first time in his life as he thought back to kissing Bucky in the park as it fell around them.

***

Bucky reached for his coffee cup only to find it empty. He groaned dropping his head onto the book open in front of him.   
'Aw is Bucky Bear sleepy?' Skye mocked. Bucky let out a pathetic whine. He looked up at Skye his hair falling in his face.   
'What time is it?' He asked.   
'Almost seven.'  
'Ugh. I need to get going soon anyway. I've got a late run with a couple of the dogs.' Bucky relied sitting up and fixing his hair back into a hair tie.   
'It's too cold for that shit.' Skye said. She closed the book she'd been making notes from evidently ready to call it a day as well.   
'Tell me about it.'  
They had been in the library doing research most of the day. Bucky had been steadily losing motivation and interest for the past hour. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up under his favourite blanket. Instead he'd be heading to Maria Hill's to pick up Fury for their evening walk. It wasn't very often Bucky did evening runs but Maria was on a late shift. Bucky didn't mind really. Fury was no bother and he didn't need much walking since he was an older dog. Bucky was just thankful the snow had gone. It was still cold out but not as bad as it could have been. He would still prefer to be bundled up in a blanket at home watching tv and eating chips. Maybe he could call Steve… Bucky smiled at that thought. Just hearing Steve’s voice was enough to brighten Bucky’s mood. All he had to do was get Fury’s walk done and he’d be able to call Steve.

Bucky said goodbye to Skye at the subway station before taking the train back to Brooklyn. The ride was quiet and all Bucky could think about was Steve. Skye had teased him earlier about how smitten he was and he had to admit she was right. He was falling so hard for Steve. Just the thought of him made Bucky’s heart flutter.  
Bucky made the short walk from the subway to Maria’s house. He could see the dark shadow that was Fury behind the door the second he reached it. Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes fondly as he unlocked and opened the door. Fury greeted him with enthusiasm. Tail waging hard.  
‘Easy boy. Gotta let me in the door pal.’ Bucky said edging by the dog. Bucky made quick work of checking Fury’s food and water. Maria had left a note thanking him and a generous tip. Bucky quickly pocketed them and grabbing Fury’s leash headed back out into the cold night.   
The streets were quiet. Bucky loved Brooklyn this way. Quiet and still. The distant sounds of the city in the background. Fury padding lightly alongside him Bucky felt good.Everything seemed to be falling into place.  
Bucky was just thinking of turning back when Fury tugged him forward pulling at his leash.   
‘Hey what’s up pal?’ Bucky asked the dog. Fury wasn’t one to pull. Bucky let the dog lead him forward down the street to the entrance of an alley way. Fury let out a loud bark as they rounded the corner. Bucky stopped at the mouth of the alley to see two men throwing punches. Bucky watched as one, the much larger of the two punched the other knocking him to the ground.  
‘Hey!’ Bucky called out as the smaller man struggled back to his feet.   
Fury barked again and the bigger man made a run for it.  
‘Yeah go on run! Fucking coward!’ The smaller man yelled. Bucky stopped dead in tracks.  
‘Steve?!’  
Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Steve. As Bucky approached Steve was brushing himself down. Fury immediately going over to Steve in greeting.  
‘Hey buddy.’  
‘What the hell Steve?’ Bucky asked reaching down and picking up Steve’s glasses. Handing them to him Steve smiled weakly.  
‘Hey Buck.’  
‘What the hell was that?’   
Steve’s cheek was already bruising up.   
‘The guy was a dick. Was harassing a young girl just trying to go home. I couldn’t just let him do that.’  
‘Jesus Steve that guy was twice your size!’ Bucky exclaimed. Unable to believe what he was hearing.   
‘What you think I can’t handle myself?  
‘No that’s not what I meant. You just can’t go looking for fights like that.’  
‘Well I didn’t need your help.’ Steve retorted.  
‘Steve.’  
‘I can get by on my own.’  
‘Thing is you don’t have to.’ Bucky told him. Steve looked up at him eyes full of stubborn ferocity. Bucky reached out lightly ghosting over Steve’s bruised cheekbone.  
‘You need to get some ice on that.’ Bucky told him. Steve nodded and stuffing his hands in his pockets silently agreed. 

Steve trailed behind Bucky as he took Fury back home. He waited outside while Bucky took Fury in. Once he made sure the dog was settled Bucky headed back out. Steve had told him he had been in a fair few fights growing up. Never being the one to back down from bullies but seeing it first hand like that had come as a bit of a shock to Bucky. You wouldn’t think it to look at him but Steve was a little firecracker. Walking down the steps of Maria’s house Bucky saw Steve leaning up against the garden wall. His arms folded tightly across his chest. The guy looked like he was angry at the world and Bucky couldn’t help the smile creeping across his face. Steve was stubborn, honourable and everything Bucky wasn’t. Steve was too good for him. Was too good for anyone really. Bucky took a deep breath. He just had to make sure he didn’t screw up this one.  
They walked back to Steve’s apartment in silence. Steve walking along with hunched shoulders. Bucky itching to wrap an arm around those shoulders and pull him close. Bucky followed Steve up to his apartment. An awkward silence hovering over them as they took off their jackets and moved into the kitchen. Now they were out of the dark Bucky could see the damage the asshole had left on Steve. He had a small cut on his cheekbone and one hell of a black eye blossoming. As Steve slumped down into a chair Bucky raided the freezer for some ice.   
‘You got a first aid kit?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Under the sink.’ Steve mumbled in reply. Bucky grabbed the kit and kneeled in front of Steve.  
‘I’m gonna clean up that cut first.’ Bucky explained. Steve just stayed quiet. Kneeling between Steve’s legs Bucky gently cleaned the cut. Steve had taken off his glasses making it so Bucky could see those bright blue eyes free from obstruction. They were the colour of the sky Bucky could lose himself in them every day.   
‘Its not too deep. I think you’ll be okay without stitches.’ Bucky said finishing up and pressing the icepack to Steve’s cheek. Steve blinked down at him.  
‘You’re a punk you know that.’ Bucky said softly. Steve curled his mouth into a small smile.  
‘Yeah I know.’  
‘Still like you though.’ Bucky said reaching up and cupping Steve’s other cheek. Steve bit down on his lip barely holding in a grin. Bucky leaned up and their faces inches from each other. Bucky dropped the icepack to the floor and lightly took the other side of Steve’s face in his hand.   
‘Kinda like you a lot.’ Bucky whispered before kissing Steve. Steve let out a small moan as Bucky leaned up into him. Steve’s hands gripping Bucky’s shirt and pulling him in even further. Bucky dropped his hands down to Steve’s waist holding him close as they deepened the kiss. Steve’s hand reaching up and pulling Bucky’s hair-tie loose. Tangling his fingers in to Bucky’s hair. Bucky moaned moving to kiss along Steve’s jawline.  
‘Bucky.’ Steve said breathlessly. Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s. His heart hammering in his chest. Everything about Steve seemed to light Bucky on fire.   
Steve combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair.  
‘Thanks for patching me up. Though you’d make a terrible medic. Much too easily distracted.’ Steve told him.  
‘Can’t really help it when the patient is this hot.’ Bucky replied. Steve laughed and Bucky’s stomach did the swooping thing once again. Steve bit his lip again smiling around it his cheeks flushed pink just the way Bucky liked.  
Steve stifled a yawn.  
‘Sorry.’ He mumbled.  
‘Maybe I should go. Let you get to bed.’ Bucky said moving to stand up. Steve held him in place.  
‘Or you could stay?’ He asked giving Bucky a hopeful look.  
‘Yeah!’ Bucky replied a little too fast. ‘I mean if you want me to I do.’  
‘I want you to. We could watch a movie or something?’ Steve asked.  
‘Yeah a movie sounds good.’ Bucky replied.

They moved over to the couch practically curling into each other. Bucky can’t even remember what movie they put on as they spent most of the time lazily making out. Bucky had never been more content in his life. Steve sprawled on top of him pressingly light kisses to his collarbone. It was intimate and comfortable. Bucky could have lay there forever.  
At some point they must have fell asleep. Steve’s head resting on his chest. Bucky could see his long eyelashes fanned out across his pale skin. He looked beautiful and Bucky’s heart swelled with affection. Bucky lightly ran his fingers through Steve’s straw blond hair brushing it back off his face. Steve stirred.  
‘Wha’ time is it? Steve mumbled groggily.  
‘Late. I should try and get a cab or something.’ Replied Bucky not making any attempt to move.  
‘You don’t have too. If you want you could stay here.’ Steve said looking up at Bucky. The bruise on his cheek was almost purple now but it did nothing to hide the light dusting of pink across Steve’s cheeks.  
‘Yeah okay.’  
They lay on the sofa for a few more minutes. The dvd menu from the movie playing over and over. Eventually Steve peeled himself from Bucky. Bucky suddenly feeling cold without him there. Steve stood and stretched rubbing his tired eyes then wincing as he grazed his bruise cheek.  
Bucky followed as Steve turned off the tv and headed to his bedroom. Nervous excitement filled him at the thought of staying overnight. Bucky excused himself to the bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water to try and calm himself down. This was nothing. It was Steve. He had no reason to feel nervous. Bucky took a deep breath and released it slowly willing himself to relax. When he went back into the bedroom Steve was already in his pyjamas and sat in bed his back up against the headboard. Bucky quickly pulled off his socks and jeans his shoes having already been kicked off as they lay on the sofa. Normally he’d sleep in just his underwear but he felt a little shy about taking it off in front of Steve. Bucky climbed onto the bed beside Steve. They sat side by side awkwardly. This was a lot harder than it should be. Steve let out a nervous laugh. Bucky smiled and slipped his hand into Steve’s. He squeezed it just once and Steve turned to look at him. Bucky reached over and kissed him. It just like that all the nerves melted away.

***

Steve woke the following morning feeling more rested than he had in ages. Stretching he reached over to where Bucky was only to find the space empty. The sheets were still warm so he mustn’t have been gone long. Steve quickly grabbed his glasses and padded through to the kitchen. The smell of freshly brewed coffee leading the way. Steve hoped Bucky was still there. Maybe he could make them breakfast. The one thing Steve had mastered cooking in his life had been pancakes. Yes he would make Bucky pancakes. But Bucky was gone. Steve’s heart sank. He was gone and didn't even wake Steve to say goodbye. Steve grumpily shuffled into the kitchen. He wasn’t even going to have coffee out of spite when he noticed the sketchbook open in front of the coffee machine. Steve was sure he didn’t leave it there. He padded over to it. It was open to a new page and scrawled inside was a note from Bucky and a really pitiful drawing of a dog.

_Steve,_  
Sorry I had to skip out. The dog squad needs me.  
I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and gorgeous while you slept.  
I made coffee so you don’t have to go out in the freezing cold to get your fix.  
Stay warm! Will text you later.  
Bucky xx 

Steve heart leapt back from where it had been residing in his stomach. Bucky hadn’t just left. He’d even made him coffee and drew him a little dog, which looking closer Steve could see had an eyepatch and a little ‘woof’ written beside it. Steve smiled. He tore the page from the book and poured himself some coffee before heading through to the sitting room. His phone was where he’d left it on the table and once he was settled on the sofa Steve took a selfie of himself holding his coffee up to take a drink and sent it to Bucky. Steve dropped his phone onto the sofa beside him and slumped back. His face ached from where the guy had punched him but Steve felt amazing. Thinking back to Bucky wrapping his arms around him in bed Steve felt a rush of warmth spread through him. He’d been nervous at first. Not really knowing what Bucky had expected when Steve had asked him to stay. While Steve wanted to sleep with Bucky. Really wanted to. He just wasn’t ready for that yet. Steve had been so worried about having to tell Bucky that. It hadn’t mattered though. Bucky had kissed him and they’d cuddled and that had been it. Steve had felt a wave of relief as Bucky had wrapped his big strong arms around him and nuzzled into him. It had been perfect. Steve had felt so safe and warm in Bucky’s embrace. Waking up without him there had been a little devastating. But finding the note had Steve’s heart all of a flutter again. Steve looked at the note again his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Loud knocking woke Steve. He groaned scrambling to find his glasses. 8:45am blaring up at him from his phone. More knocking. He groaned again.  
‘Alright! I’m coming!’ Steve said with a whine. He shuffled through to the door. More knocking and Steve thrust it up glaring up at the ever cheerful face of Sam Wilson.  
‘Oh good you’re up.’ Sam said waltzing in passed Steve.  
‘I am now.’ Steve shouted after him.  
Steve followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam handing him a large Starbucks cup with a smirk.  
‘I hate you.’ Steve said taking the coffee.  
‘Aren’t you lovely in the morning.’  
‘I’m a fucking delight.’  
Sam had not only brought coffee but also bagels so Steve couldn’t stay completely mad at him. Even if he did wake him up before 9am. Sam was still in his uniform. He must have just finished a night shift. Steve’s grumpiness edging away even more. Sam busied himself grabbing the cream cheese for the bagels. Steve indulging in his coffee.  
‘So what brings you here this early on a Tuesday morning?’ Steve asked as Sam handed him a bagel.  
‘I enjoy seeing your fresh face.’ Sam teased. Steve glared at him over his bagel.  
‘Nat’s away on business and I’m way to wired to be headed home just yet. And I know how you love your coffee.’ Sam told him.  
‘Huh. Where’s Nat at this time?’  
‘Miami. Stark’s got his eyes on a second lab and so she’s went to scope it out.’ Sam explained. Steve wasn’t exactly sure what Natasha’s role was at Stark Industries if he was honest. He’d been told about her doing all sorts of things most not seeming to link together. That was Natasha though always keeping ahead of the game in whatever role she played.   
‘I’ve never been to Miami.’ Steve commented.  
‘Me either. Bet its warmer than here though.’  
‘Warmer would be good.’  
‘And here I was thinking you were being kept warm enough with you boy.’ Sam said with a smirk.  
‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Steve replied trying to feign nonchalance.  
‘Uh huh. So a little birdie didn’t see tall dark and handsome creeping out of this place the other morning?’ Steve choked on his coffee.  
‘How did you..?’  
‘I have my ways Rogers.’ Sam added.  
‘You’ve been living with Natasha for too long Sam Wilson.’   
‘You may have me on that. Still though things going good with you two?’ Sam asked grabbing another bagel from the bag.  
Steve’s eyes automatically flicked over to the fridge where he had the note Bucky left stuck up.   
‘Yeah it’s going good I think.’  
‘Just good? C’mon man I haven’t seen you this loved up since Peggy.’  
‘Sam.’  
‘That’s not a bad thing Steve. You’re allowed to be happy y’know.’ Sam told him.  
‘I know. I just… what if I mess it up?’ Steve asked finally letting out his insecurities. Steve was terrible with relationships.   
‘You’re not gonna mess it up.’  
‘I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I loved Peggy and I’ll never get over my time with her but this is different. With Bucky its something else y’know? I don’t know how to explain it.’  
‘You don’t have to. I get it. When I met Natasha it was the same.’ Sam said a fond look on his face.  
‘I really like him Sam.’   
‘I know pal. Everything’ll be alright.’  
Steve hoped he was right. Things had been going really well with Bucky and he wanted it to stay like that more than he’d wanted anything in his life. Steve was beginning to release just how much Bucky meant to him. It was ridiculous. They’d only know each other a few months. Had been dating for less. Yet Steve knew. He was in love with Bucky Barnes.

***

‘Thanks Jane. He’ll be a miss on the rounds but I hope you have a good time in New Mexico.’ Bucky said still scratching Thor behind the ears.  
‘We’ll be back after christmas and I’m sure this big lug will miss you.’ Jane told him.  
‘He better!’ Bucky said ruffling Thor’s fur. The mastiff let out one of his booming barks. With one last goodbye Bucky headed home Lucky at his feels as usual. It was going to be strange without Thor. Bucky had gotten used to the big ball of energy. His dog squad was dwindling. What with Jess still out on mom duty and Coulson taking Lola to Portland Bucky was down to just Lucky and Fury for the winter. Bucky considered looking for new clients but truthfully he liked his little group and didn’t want to go through the hassle of introducing a new dog to the lineup.   
Finally arriving home Bucky let himself and Lucky in. Lucky rushed over to Clint who was sprawled on the sofa. Not for the first time Bucky wondered if Clint knew how to sit in a chair like a normal person or if his natural state was just ‘sprawled’.  
‘Hey boy! You want some pizza?’ Clint said.  
‘You shouldn't give him so much junk food. Poor dog’ll have a heart attack.’ Bucky warned but as usual Clint ignored him and fed his dog a slice of pizza. Bucky rolled his eyes and shoving Clint’s feet from the sofa sank down beside him.  
‘Jane’s taking Thor to New Mexico.’ Bucky said sulkily.  
‘Aw Thor no.’   
‘Yeah she’s doing some field work and can actually take him along this time.’ Bucky explained. In the past Jane had left Thor with her neighbour so Bucky still walked him. He knew it was a good thing Jane could take him with her but it didn’t make Bucky any less miserable about not seeing him.   
‘Sucks man. I know what’ll cheer you up though. Saw Peter Parker this morning said you should go around to see the puppies. They’re getting big!’ Clint told him.   
‘I can’t I’m seeing Steve this afternoon.’  
‘So take him with you.’  
‘Yeah I guess I could.’  
‘It’ll be great! Who doesn’t love puppies?’   
‘True.’ Bucky said in agreement. He shot Steve a quick text asking if he wanted to go see the puppies. When Steve replied with enthusiasm Bucky’s mood lifted. He knew seeing Steve would have cheered him up anyway but taking him to see Jess’s puppies would be the icing on the cake.

Bucky felt like he was walking on air as he and Steve headed to the Parker house. The second Steve had replied with a yes Bucky had rang Peter to check that it was okay they went over that afternoon. The last time Bucky had seen the puppies they had just been getting on their feet. Clambering clumsily all over Bucky. They would have grown so much by now and taking Steve to meet them was Bucky’s idea of heaven. His two favourite things, dogs and Steve.  
As Bucky knocked on the door they could here the muffled high pitched barks of the puppies. Jess had nine puppies all together. Five boys and four girls. Bucky had been so tempted to sneak one home with him the first time he saw them. All wiggly tails and clumsy feet. Their golden fur soft to the touch.  
‘Bucky!’ Aunt May gasped as she opened the door. She pulled him into a hug as always. May Parker was the type of woman everyone loved. She was so warm and welcoming and insisted everyone call her Aunt May. No exceptions.  
‘Hey Aunt May.’ Bucky replied stepping back.  
‘And this must Steve.’ May added turning to Steve.   
‘Nice to meet you ma’am.’   
‘Oh none of that from you. Its Aunt May now come on in boys.’   
They followed Aunt May inside. The barking getting louder. The sound of nine yapping puppies was music to Bucky’s ears and he grinned at Steve. Aunt May led them through to a room at the back of the house. The door was open with a child gate up to stop the puppies escaping. Three of them were already scrabbling at the gate. The puppies had to be three times the size they were last time at least. Bucky could just make out Jess sleeping in the back. Motherhood clearly exhausting her.   
‘Okay you lot back up and let us in.’ Aunt May wrangled the puppies allowing Bucky and Steve to slip into the room. Their feet were immediately swarmed by tiny fluffy animals.  
‘This is amazing.’ Steve commented reaching down to stroke the puppies.  
‘Its the best thing in the world.’ Bucky added.   
‘We’ve decided to keep one. The one with the red and black collar. Peter wants to call him Ben after his uncle.’ Aunt May told them.   
‘I’ll make room for him in the dog sqaud.’ Bucky told her.   
The puppies jumped up at their legs barking and wriggling their fat little bodies. Steve sank down onto his knees and Bucky watched as he tried to pet each puppy. Bucky watched as Steve failed. The puppies scrambling over each other and Steve. Bucky practically swooned as Steve grinned up at him. His eyes bright and happy. One puppy bit onto Steve’s sleeve tugging at it making Steve turn his attention back to the puppies. Bucky found a squeaky toy and the three pups ran over to him. Bucky imagined having his own army of puppies. All floppy eared and wiggling tails. Maybe he could raise them with Steve. The thought had Bucky’s cheeks warming. Maybe thinking about raising dogs with Steve was a bit much. Bucky squeaked the toy again and Steve grinned over at him. It may have been a silly thought but Bucky wanted it so much.

They both ended up sat on the floor. Aunt May having left them to it as the puppies climbed all over them and chewed Bucky’s shoe laces. Jess even woke up and came to lie beside Bucky. Her soft grumbling snores barely audible over the puppies squeaking and barks. He hoped she’d be back to the dog squad soon. He missed having her around. Bucky patted her side lightly a strong sense of fondness washing over him. Bucky really did love his dogs. Steve was sat cross-legged beside him with two puppies in his lap. Bucky watched as one golden fluff ball reached up to lick at Steve’s face. Steve giggling adorably in response. Bucky felt himself fall off the deep end. Steve was perfect. Smart, funny, completely gorgeous, he was everything Bucky could dream of.   
‘Bucky look he’s Yoda!’ Steve said as he lifted a puppies ears up so the stuck out. Bucky snorted laughing.  
‘God I love you.’ Bucky replied without thinking. Steve fell quiet as Bucky realised what he had said. Shit shit shit! He didn’t just say that. No. Steve was going to freak out. Bucky felt sick. Why on earth did he blurt that out.  
‘I um…’ Bucky tried. Desperate to find a way to explain why he’d just declared his love for Steve. They’d only been dating a few weeks. Letting that slip out could be disastrous. While Bucky knew it was true. The second he’d said it Bucky knew it was true.  
‘Bucky.’  
‘Shit Steve. I didn’t mean that.’ Bucky said collapsing onto the floor so he was lying flat his arms over his face.  
‘Oh.’  
That small sound made Bucky’s heart stop. He peaked a look at Steve from under his arm. Steve was focused on the puppies in his lap and did he look disappointed? He had certainly sounded it with the little ‘oh’. Bucky was confused. A particularly fat puppy waddled its way up Bucky’s chest and snuffled it his arms trying to get to Bucky’s face. He couldn’t stop the laugh the crept out as the puppy struggled to get at him. Bucky sat up again. The puppy dropping into his lap with a soft flump. Bucky occupied the puppy scratching behind her little floppy ears. He saw Steve’s eyes flicker to him for a split second before darting back to his own puppies.  
Bucky took a deep breath. He was probably going to regret this.  
‘That’s not true. I mean it is. The first thing. I didn’t mean that I didn’t mean it.’ Bucky rambled. His heart hammering in his chest.  
‘So you..?’  
‘Yeah. I kinda think I do.’ Bucky said. Steve didn’t reply. Bucky finally looked at him. Steve was smiling down at the puppies in his lap both fast asleep. Steve’s long slim fingers gently brushing through their fur.  
‘I know its really fast and I don’t expect anything.’ Bucky added. Steve bit his lip and finally looked up at Bucky. His cheeks dusted pink. Bucky waited with baited breath for Steve to say something, anything.  
‘I’m sorry.’ Bucky said finally breaking the tension.  
‘I love you too.’ Steve said simultaneously.  
‘Wait what?’ Bucky couldn’t quite believe it.   
‘I love you too Buck. It’s crazy I know but…’   
‘…Yeah.’ Bucky agreed. Barely believing what Steve had just said Bucky let it sink in for a minute. Bucky’s stomach did the swooping thing again as Steve gave him a small smile. Bucky plucked the puppies from his legs and leaned over kissing Steve lightly. He felt Steve’s smile against his lips and Bucky kissed him again.

They ended up sat side by side. Steve’s head resting on Bucky’s shoulder as all nine puppies fell asleep on or beside them. Steve gently trailing his fingers over them. He knew Steve was itching to draw them. Would probably go home and pick up a sketchbook straight away. Bucky smiled at the thought. He could have just stayed like that forever. His arm looped around Steve’s narrow waist covered in dogs. Bucky had never been more thankful for meeting Steve. To think that day in the park had been the first time they’d gone there. All because Jess had been too pregnant to walk any further to their usual park. It had been her last outing with the squad. Bucky smiled softly as he thought back to that morning. The sun shining and stupid, dopey, over-friendly Thor running into Steve. Bucky had been terrified the guy was gonna be furious but Steve had just laughed it off. Made a joke. Then Steve had looked up at Bucky with those beautiful blue eyes and Bucky had never been more thankful for that morning. For that first walk in the park.


	9. Epilogue

Bucky stepped back and looked at his finished masterpiece. He’d just slotted the last of Steve’s books into the shelf after two hours or reorganising it was finally done. With a feeling of accomplishment Bucky smiled then looked around at the boxes still filling up the apartment. They still had so much to do. Steve had moved in the day before. Filling Bucky’s apartment with boxes full of his belongings. When Clint had announced he was moving out a month earlier Bucky had jumped at the chance to ask Steve to move in with him. Steve had practically been living there anyway. Bucky had worried at first if they were moving too fast but it all just felt so right. Life with Steve was easy and comfortable and Bucky was loving every minute of it.  
Bucky went to grab a bottle of water before tackling the next box. Steve was at work. Some last minute business had came up and Pepper had called him into the office with the promise of it being a couple of hours at most. So while Steve went to the office Bucky had started on the boxes.  
Bucky noted the photo of him and Steve at Coney Island stuck on the fridge with a magnet. It had been a cold overcast afternoon but it had been perfect. Bucky couldn’t remember laughing as much. He smiled at the goofy faces they were pulling in the picture. How had he been so lucky to meet someone like Steve?   
Bucky grabbed his water and headed back to the boxes. The apartment seemed really quiet without Lucky and Clint around. Especially Lucky. He missed having the fluffball around taking up too much room on the sofa and generally getting in the way. Bucky missed having Lucky curl up beside him on the sofa watching tv.

Bucky was just about to start putting Steve’s kitchen things away when he heard the door.   
‘Steve?’  
‘Yeah. Sorry I was away so long.’ Steve shouted back.  
‘Don’t worry about it. You me to stick some coffee on?’ Bucky asked. Steve was still by the door just out of sight. There was a strange shuffling sound coming from the hallway.  
‘Everything alright?’ Bucky asked.   
‘Yeah yeah. Just give me a second.’ Steve replied.  
Bucky was starting to get a little concerned. Steve came through stopping just at the end of the hallway one arm still hidden.  
‘What’s going on? Is everything okay?’ Bucky asked again.  
‘Yeah. The truth is I wasn’t at work. I was picking up your moving in present.’ Steve said looking sheepish.  
‘What? You didn’t need to get me anything. You’re the one moving in anyway.’ Bucky said taking a step towards Steve.  
‘Yeah I did and wait there!’ Steve said grinning nervously.  
‘Steve what’s going on?’  
‘You’ll see. Just wait there and close your eyes.’ Bucky closed his eyes and waited nervously. He heard Steve walking over.   
‘Okay open them.’ Steve said.  
Bucky opened his eyes. Steve was stood in front of him. At his feet a puppy. The german shepherd puppy was looking up at Bucky. His tail wagging lightly against Steve’s leg.  
‘Steve? What the hell?!’ Bucky said dropping to his knees and reaching out for the dog.  
‘His name is Indiana.’ Steve said kneeling down beside them. The puppy went to Bucky jumping up at Bucky licking his face. Steve laughed as Bucky hugged the puppy.  
‘Are you for real?’ He asked looking at Steve. Steve smiled softly at Bucky.  
‘Yeah Buck. He’s yours, ours.’ Steve replied. Bucky couldn’t believe it. His own dog. He’d wanted one ever since he was a little kid.  
Wait is this the one that was brought in the day we went to the shelter?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Yeah I spoke to Kate last month. He was ready for adoption. All recovered and just waiting for a home. I went to see him and we both agreed he was the perfect dog for you. Then Clint said he was moving out and you asked me to move in. I thought he’d be the perfect moving in present.’ Steve explained.  
‘He is. He’s perfect. Thank you Stevie.’ 

***

The three of them ended up on the sofa watching Indiana Jones that night. Steve tucked in close to Bucky’s side the puppy sprawled over their laps fast asleep having spent the afternoon rolling around the floor with Bucky. Steve had got most of his things put away. Only three boxes were left to unpack. He had been a little worried about lying to Bucky that morning. Steve hated lying and he was terrible at it but he had wanted Indiana to be a surprise. Steve knew Bucky had been missing having a dog around. Since Clint had moved out taking Lucky with him Bucky had been a little mopey. He played if off as nothing but Steve knew better. It had been perfect timing when Kate had called. When he’d arrived at the shelter Steve knew instantly Kate had been right. Indiana was the perfect dog for Bucky. They’d sorted out the adoption there and then and arranged to have him stay at the shelter until Steve moved in the following weekend. Steve couldn't’ wait for Bucky to see him. Knowing just how much Bucky would love the puppy immediately.   
Steve absent-mindedly stroked Indiana as they watched the movie. His own fingers grazing Bucky’s as they both petted the dog.  
‘I love you.’ Bucky said quietly turning and pressing a light kiss to Steve’s temple.  
‘Love you too Buck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
